Normal, for Once
by justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm
Summary: Sabrina, Peter Pan, and Puck are in high school. Starts out normal, but then Puck gets hurt and his powers can't help. Sabrina will try to save him, but her efforts will be intercepted by a certain someone that I don't think anyone likes...
1. Boys

Normal, for Once

Chapter One: Boys

I hate him. But he has a nice smile. I hate him. But he's kind of cute. I hate puberty. I can't even make up my own freakin' mind.

He just walked down the stairs, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Ugh, he's going "running" with his new girlfriend, Celeste, again. She's one of those that pretends to be all smart, sporty, and social, but she really only fits in that last category.

When they go "running", it's really an excuse to hide behind a tree and make out. She wears shorts so short, I don't even see why see bothers wearing them. They basically walk through town, she getting the attention that she wants, and he taking his hormones out on something.

"Hey Sabrina," said Puck, putting his arm around my waist and giving me a side squeeze.

"Stop that," I said, punching him in the arm.

"No need to be so violent," he said, rubbing his arm slightly, but I saw the real pain in his eyes, I felt kind of bad but ignored it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

Puck sighed. "See ya later."

All the girls in school adored him, and quite a few of the guys, quite literally, stalk me. Puck, I think, is the only thing stopping them from following me home. It's not like I enjoy it. Any other girl would be ecstatic, but not me.

It's no secret that he likes me, he's asked me out seven times. I always say no because I absolutely refuse to give in to hormones. Also because I think I'm too young to be going out with guys. While all the other girls spend hours on their hair, make-up, and clothes, I finish my homework and study.

Almost every day after school I play basketball with the guys. Daphne sometimes comes and plays, but not really often since she hangs out with her friends and Red.

Puck and I play one on one most of the time because the other guys go too easy on me, because I'm a girl. I'm more of a guy than some of the wimps on the court.

"Hey Daph," I said. "Want to do something,"

"Really," she asks sarcastically, "you have time in your busy schedule for little ol' me."

"Well, it's a Friday, there's a three day weekend, and I'm ahead in most of my classes, so how about we go to the mall?" I suggested.

Daphne was dead serious this time, "Really, like, really." She sounded like I just told her that she won one million dollars.

"Yeah, really." I said, waiting for the explosion.

"REEE-EEEEEEDD!" Daphne called. "SABRINA'S TAKING US TO THE MA-ALL."

"Really Daphne, you aren't getting any better at this lying thing," Red said, slowly walking down the stairs, not in any hurry.

"She's not lying," I said, smirking at the shock on Red's face. She shot up the stairs and was back down in 10 seconds, holding her purse and Daphne's.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Red asked, looking like she just had a 12-pack of Coke.

"Who hit you with the happy stick?" I asked, while we walked down the street. I had left a note for Granny on the table saying where we were and when we'd be back. Normally, I'd tell my parents, but they were on a vacation around the world.

"She's just happy 'cause she knows that Bryan's gonna be there," said Daphne teasingly.

"Daphne!" screeched Red. "What about Camron?"

Daphne blushed at that. "What's this?" I asked, wondering what twelve year olds could possibly do when "going out."

"Well, Red has been going out with Bryan for two weeks." Daphne revealed.

Red, who had turned red, blurted, "Daphne's been going out with Camron for three days."

Daphne returned the attention back to me, "What about Puck?"

"What about him?"

"When are you going to finally admit that you like him and accept his invitation to the movies?" asked Daphne.

We were at the entrance to the mall and once we entered, we couldn't hear each other very well because the mall just opened last week and people are still getting used to having something "big" in town.

I saw Puck with Celeste, walking hand in hand, looking at the window displays. Oh no, I thought, please don't let him see me. And, low and behold, he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

He waved, pulling Celeste along with him.

"Hey," he said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I think," I started, "a better question would be what are _you_ doing here. I thought you guys went running."

"Well, Celeste wanted to duck in real quick before our jog," Puck answered.

"Come on Puck," Celeste whined. She had seen some friends from school and wanted to show Puck off.

"See ya," said Puck, waving bye to us.

When we got home, Puck was already back from his "run." "What happened," I said, "your girlfriend got tired of running?"

"No," he said. "I decided that she wasn't worth it. I've decided to only go out with girls that I enjoy being with and that I actually like."

"Good luck with that," I said, knowing his opinion of most of the girls at school.

He left with a mischievous smirk on his face. I knew that wasn't a good sign so I locked myself in my room and didn't come out until dinner. Nothing happened. Weird, I must just be overreacting as usual.


	2. A Good Friend

Chapter Two: A Good Friend

Monday, another day at school. As usual, Peter is waiting at my locker. Yes, he's Peter Pan. Puck isn't too fond of him, but he knows not to do anything and keep his mouth shut, or else I will get really mad, and he hates it when I'm mad at him.

Peter is my best friend and even though everyone thinks we are going out, we aren't. We're comfortable hugging and sometimes holding hands, but it's friendly, and that's that.

I gave him a side hug and he returned it. "Hey, Pete," I said. "How was your weekend?"

"Vallarie's mad at me again. She thinks that you and I are just saying we're friends, but secretly going out. But she won't do anything more, I think she doesn't want to lose me." he answered. "I don't want to lose her either, but sometimes she can really get under my skin sometimes."

Peter is quite attractive. He, along with Puck, are the main attraction at school. Their looks, along with their rivalry, makes the girls faint when they even look their way.

Puck doesn't do anything to Peter while I'm in the room, but as soon as I leave, his looks really can kill. But Pete can take care of himself.

Peter likes Vallarie. She is pretty, but can be dramatic at times. She, as expected of all girls that go out with Pete, is insecure and doesn't like him hanging out with other girls.

The bell rang then. "See ya," I told Peter. We have three classes together: Spanish, Math, and Science. We don't, however, have homeroom together.

I have English first period and Puck was there. His locker is about 10 down from mine. Peter's is two away.

"Did you enjoy that hug?" he asked.

"Yes, very much indeed," I said, purposefully, knowing that the thing that annoys him the most is that I like Peter, as a friend of course.

Puck stormed to the back of the class to his seat. Ms. Harvey had just come in and called attention to the class.

I had two classes with Puck: English and Math. I had math 3rd period and today we had a new student. It was a girl and her name was Sierra. She immediately grabbed the attention of all of the guys in the class.

Puck wolf-whistled from the back of the classroom. The girls in class glared daggers at her.

Sierra was blonde and had these big green eyes. She didn't seem to mind all the attention and didn't even blush when Puck wolf-whistled. She was wearing Capri's, a shirt with a big smiley face on it, and blue flip-flops. It looked like something I would wear.

The teacher told her to find an empty seat and sit down. The only seat was a seat by the windows, three seats in front of where Puck sat. He was staring at her with a smile on his face. I don't know why, but it bothered me too much than it should have. The teacher called for our attention and everyone turned back around to the front.

Break was after third period and as soon as the bell rang Puck went up to Sierra. I left to go meet Peter at our usual tree outside. It was the only tree that you could actually climb up on, not because the teacher approved, but because it was the only tree with low branches.

I climbed up to meet him. "Anything new?" he asked me.

"There's a new girl in my math class. Puck seemed to like her, as did all the other guys." I said, sounding kind of sad.

Peter knew that I liked Puck, and everything that happened between us. "I think it's just the fact that she's new. I doubt she's prettier than you.

I hate being told I look pretty or beautiful. I blushed, something that almost never happens with Peter.

He pulled me into his lap and pressed his lips to the back of my head. "You know Puck doesn't really like anybody else," he said. He always knows how to make me feel better.

The bell rang and Peter and I bade farewell to each other as soon as we climbed down.

The rest of the day was different. On the way to lunch, I saw Puck with his arm around Sierra's waist. He grinned when he saw me and gave me a thumbs up. I remembered his words from Friday_. I've decided to only go out with girls that I enjoy being with and that I actually like._

I ignored that thought and continued my conversation with Pete.

Peter came home with me after school. He comes over a lot and I sometimes go over to his house, but we like my house better because no one bothers us.

We walked up the drive and saw Puck walking down the drive hand-in-hand with Sierra. "Going 'running' Puck?" I teased, but really, I felt kinda down.

"Not this time," he answered, smirking broadly.

As soon as Pete and I got home Daphne and Red bombarded us at the door.

"Hi Peter," they both said, giggling.

"Hey," he said, a little flirtatiously, blowing them both an air kiss. He knew they both liked him and he fooled around like that sometimes.

We went up to my room and listened to my stereo. We worked on homework and talked some more. Then Peter's phone beeped. He looked at something and then typed something and the beep that he sent a text caught my attention.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was Val, she was wondering where I was."

"Oh," I said. We continued doing homework until 7:30. Then he had to leave. After he left, I went into the kitchen to see if I could help out with anything. Surprisingly, I had a light homework load on a Monday night.

I didn't see Puck anywhere and then dinner came and he still wasn't there. This wasn't like him. "Where's Puck?" I asked.

"Why do _you_ care?" teased Daphne.

Granny answered me, "He's still out with that nice girl, what's her name, oh yea, Sierra. It's nice to see him out with someone that realizes stores carry longer stuff too."

"I guess," I mumbled.

Puck came back around 9 o'clock. I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book.

"Hey," said Puck. "How was your evening?"

"Not as eventful as yours, it seems," I answered.

"Aren't you glad that you had a whole evening of no pranks from the Trickster King," he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I actually had time to finish all my homework _early_ for once. I also had more time to hang out with Pete."

He turned red at that. The thing that he hates even more than Peter and I hanging out together alone in my room is when I call Peter 'Pete'. I'm allowed to be alone in my room with Peter because Granny knows that we're just friends. Puck does not have that luxury. Sometimes, if we hang out, we sit in my room, but the door has to be left open.

Puck left the room furious. I knew it wasn't going to last for long. He doesn't do that with me. He doesn't even prank me that often anymore, and even when he does the pranks are still not as bad as they used to be.

On my way up to my room, I ran into Puck. I mean literally _ran_ into him. I was still reading my book and Puck was texting someone on his phone. "Watch were you're going," I complained.

Puck smiled angelically, "Sorry," he said. "I was just texting Sierra and didn't take notice of your presence."

I shoved him, but not too hard. "Well, you better next time, or I'll shove you so hard you'll end up in the basement." I threatened. I was mostly mad at the fact that he was texting Sierra. He never texts girls that he just went out with. He usually has to take a break from them.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

I turned around to leave. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "You know, I'll still go out with you, you just have to say yes."

I pulled away and ran up to my room.

_Stupid Puck_, I thought. _He has a girlfriend, why doesn't he just leave me alone._


	3. Sierra Nonstop

**AN: Okay, if you're still reading this, then that must be good. This was supposed to be on my first chapter, but it didn't work and I couldn't figure out how to do it. So, anyway, here it is. This is my first fanfic, so I'm not really familiar with everything. This chapter is kind of short, so the next one will be longer. In the story, Sabrina, Puck and their friends are fourteen. Daphne and Red are both twelve. **

**There was also supposed to be a heading on the second chapter. Enough of the rambling. Hope you like it! **

Chapter Three: Sierra Nonstop

It was the next day of school and I saw Peter waiting glumly at my locker. "What's wrong?" I asked, after I gave him a side hug and started turning my combination on my locker.

"Val broke up with me," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I knew you liked her."

"Actually, _I_ broke up with _her_," Pete admitted.

"Why?"

"She was mad at me again because I was hanging out with you at your house again. I got too tired of her drama and her insecurity." he answered.

I closed my locker but didn't take anything out. "Come on," I said.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're skipping school," I answered. Granny is pretty good about letting us do what we want so I don't think she'll be mad. She knows I keep up with my schoolwork and doesn't mind if I take off a day or two every once in a while.

That seemed to raise his spirits. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"How about we walk through downtown, and then take a walk around the forest?" he suggested.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed, mostly glad to take a break from the same routine, day after day, week after week.

His spirits were so lifted, he grabbed my hand and we walked through town. We decided to stop at the mall, and for once, it was quiet. Some adults were giving us looks, but we ignored them.

The walk around the forest was fun. Peter is really good at birdcalls. It was great seeing him so happy and free. Usually, with all the weight of homework on our shoulders, and, in Pete's case, comforting his girlfriend that he did in fact still like her, we were more serious and mature. Out here in the woods, we were like children, laughing and skipping, not a care in the world.

Later, we went to my house. We got there just as Puck, Daphne, and Red got home from school.

"Where were you?" said Puck, furious. He was already red, but turned crimson when he saw Peter standing next to me. I didn't realize, but we were again hand in hand. I bet that didn't look too good.

Daphne and Red ignored us, going straight to the house and saying something about going to the mall to meet Bryan and Camron.

"We decided to take a break," answered Peter. "Got a problem with that?" He seemed mad too.

"What if I do?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" Peter taunted.

"Well…!" Puck started angrily.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Puck, leave us alone." I pulled Peter by the hand we walked up to my room.

As soon as the door closed, tears started pouring down my cheeks. These last few weeks, I seemed to cry at the slightest yell, the smallest fight.

"Shh, Shh, Shh," said Peter, trying to comfort me. "It's okay." he pulled me over to my bean bag chair. He sat down and pulled me in his lap. I curled up against his chest, my head on his shoulder.

I had fallen asleep, curled up against Peter, my head on his shoulder. He was listening to my ipod, content with comforting me.

I awoke to Puck yelling "GRANNNNNNYYY!" He had walked in to say that dinner is ready and had seen us 'cuddling' (at least that's what it looked like). Granny was in the doorway in three seconds, not enough time for me to get off of Peter, not that I needed to.

Phone in one hand and ax in the other, Granny looked like she was ready for anything.

"What's wrong?" she said, out of breath.

"Look!" exclaimed Puck. "This is _exactly_ why the door needs to stay open with him here. If it can't close with me in here, then I don't see why it can close with him here.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Puck. Now stop being jealous and come help set the table. Oh, and Peter, you can stay for dinner if you wish sweetheart." Granny said, winking in my direction.

Puck glared at us and huffily followed Granny out the room. I got up from out of Pete and smiled at him. "Thanks for being patient with me."

"That's what I'm here for." He was texting his mom, telling her that he would be staying for dinner.

"You know," I said apologetically, "you don't have to stay and eat Granny's food if you don't want to."

"I like her food," he answered a little too enthusiastically, knowing how I felt about it.

Daphne and Red had their friend, Penelope, over for a sleepover. They were all in their PJ's and had their hair tied up in a messy way.

"Hey girls," said Peter, knowing what would happen.

They all shrieked, well actually Red and Daphne shrieked. Penelope is pretty easygoing around boys, maybe because she has a natural beauty and maybe because she just doesn't care at this age.

Penelope just rolled her eyes. "Hey." She was a little older than Daphne and Red, being 13, but doesn't particularly enjoy being around people her age. They were either too mature or too dumb, according to her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Daphne demanded.

"Am I not allowed to have friends?" I mocked. She gave me a look. I knew this would not be the last that I hear of this.

On Monday, Peter came and picked up Daphne, Red, and me. Puck had become constantly more involved with Sierra. He had left early that morning to pick her up for school.

At school, they were never separated. They were always showing PDA and didn't seem to notice.

I sulked all week. Pete knew I felt down and asked if I wanted to go to the movies Wednesday, to cheer me up. I decided I would go since I didn't feel like staying home while Daphne and Red hung out with their friends and Puck was out with Sierra.


	4. Realization hits

**AN: I know this is normal high-school, but there will be drama. Not magical drama or something like that, but high-school drama. I hope you like it!**

Chapter Four: Realization hits

Wednesday afternoon at 5 o'clock, I got dressed up more than I would if I went to school. I put on a skin-hugging t-shirt with a long-sleeve thingy that cuts off about mid-back. I absolutely _hate_ layers, so it was even surprising to me that I would wear it. I put on my best jeans and a clean pair of sneakers. I don't know why, I just felt like dressing nice. And, despite my hatred towards that, it felt nice for once.

I looked in the mirror and thought I looked pretty nice. I don't do high-heels or make-up. I usually don't do layers either, but it felt nice for once to look different.

As I was walking out of my room I ran into Puck. This was the one night that he didn't have anything to do. Sierra had a lot of homework and decided to take a break for a day.

Puck was listening to his Ipod, but pulled his earphones out as soon as he saw how I was dressed. "Where are _you _going?" he said, seeming outraged.

"To the movies," I answered smugly.

"With who?"

"Peter." I looked at my watch then. It was 5:45. The movie starts at 6:15. "I have to go or I am going to be late I said.

I kissed Puck on the cheek as to surprise him so that he couldn't stop me from maneuvering around him. It worked.

He finally regained thought right as I opened the front door. "Be careful!" he shouted from upstairs.

I got to the movies at 6:00. We had 15 minutes. Probably more since the commercials at the beginning take up 15 minutes by themselves. Peter got there a couple of minutes after me. "Want to go sit down now?" he asked, after apologizing for me having to wait. He is just too nice sometimes. Actually, he's too nice _all_ the time.

We got some popcorn and some drinks and went and sat in the last row in the middle. By the time the movie started, there were only 3 other people there. They all sat near the front.

After the movies, he walked me out and we stood in the parking lot by our cars. It was about 8:30 by then. "Did I mention that you look nice?" he asked quietly.

"Did I mention that you do too?" I replied.

He chuckled. Then he did something surprising. He put his hands on my waist, his body facing mine. I didn't reject to this. Had it been anyone else, I probably would have jerked away and punched him. But with Peter it felt okay…..needed, somehow.

"Did I also mention how pretty you are?" he said, slightly seductively.

"Probably not as much as you are handsome," I said, sounding like I was a little out of breath.

I could hear his breath. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Are you okay with this?"

"Perfectly fine." I answered. He slowly tilted my chin upward and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back to see my reaction. Before he could do anything else, I put my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour. I don't know, all I know is that I was in bliss. Peter cared about me, knew me well, and was really nice to me. There was nothing to complain about.

When we pulled back, I glanced at my watch. It was 9:15. He smiled at me.

"We should probably head home," he said. We got into his car and he turned on the engine. I had walked to the movies because it wasn't that far away and it had been light out then. I really didn't feel like walking home in the dark.

We rode in silence, both exhausted by the long day and both happy by what had happened in the past few hours.

We got home at around 9:25. We hadn't left right away when we got in the car. We had just sat and relaxed for awhile while the car warmed up.

Pete didn't stop right in front of my house. He stopped a little ways down the drive. We both got out, but Pete came over to my side of the car and pulled me up to him in another kiss. This one was shorter than the last one at the movies, but left me more breathless than it did last time.

He walked me up to the door, holding my hand in his. He kissed my forehead, smiled, and said good-bye. I waved to him and walked in the house.

"What were you doing? Why are you so late? Didn't the movie end 45 minutes ago?" Puck had bombarded me with questions the second the door closed.

I got mad all of the sudden. "I was doing whatever I wanted to do, the movie _did_ end 45 minutes ago, and who are you to tell me I'm late, when you usually get home much later when going out with Sierra.

I stormed up to my room and closed the door. I undressed and changed into my PJ's. Ten minutes later Daphne and Red knocked and asked if it was okay to come in. I let them in. I feel as if they are joined by the hip. They are almost never separated.

"Here's your dinner," Daphne said. She and Red both perched on my bed, expectant.

"I'm not telling you anything so you might as well leave now and stop wasting your time." I said.

"So something _did_ happen," Red piped up. Red makes a good detective. She can figure out stuff pretty quick.

"_Nothing_ happened," I said, giving Red a look that said _I mean it_.

They left soon after, the tray half empty. I had eaten some, but wasn't too hungry since I had already had some popcorn.

Before I went to bed that night, I thought about what had happened.

Peter and got along really well and enjoyed each other's company. We hadn't realized the physical attraction between us, but everybody else had. I guess we just never really thought about it, being to busy with other things.

But now, to me, it seemed obvious. Holding hands, hugging, me sleeping while he was holding me. I can't believe we didn't see it. But, maybe even if we did, we probably wouldn't have believed it.

I went over that night's kiss and thought about how sweet he was to me….

I guess I had fallen asleep pretty quickly last night. I must have been really tired because I didn't have any dreams and slept quite soundly.

Thursday went by uneventfully. Same old boring day - Puck hanging out with Sierra, Peter with me. No one knew about our kiss.

There was nothing awkward between us. We didn't show anyone that anything had happened between us. It seemed like nothing had, like it should have been this way since the beginning.

When Peter picked me up Friday morning, it was raining. Daphne and Red weren't with us today because Puck had offered to give us a ride, but Pete was already on his way and I didn't want to go with Puck anyway.

We hadn't talked since Wednesday night. Well, if you don't count the usual good morning and good night sayings. Otherwise, there was really nothing else to say.

At break on Friday, Peter asked if I wanted to go out for dinner. I, of course, accepted. This time, I dressed up a little bit more than last time. Pete told me that we would be going to a sort of fancy restaurant in town. Since there was only one, I knew what he was talking about, I just don't know what it's called.

I wore a dark blue dress with my hair down, flowing in curls down my back. The dress came up to a little less than mid-thigh and I had on blue flip-flops for the occasion. I'm okay with dressing up nice, but uncomfortable shoes is where I draw the line.

When I got there, Peter was waiting for me, wearing dressy pants and a nice shirt. He doesn't do ties like I don't do shoes. I came up to him, "Hey."

He put his arm around my waist. "You look amazing," he whispered into my ear. He then pressed his lips to the side of my head.

"So do you."

We ate and talked the rest of the evening. I didn't pay much attention to the food really. I was focused on Pete. I felt like our attraction could be felt in the molecules of air between us.

After dinner, he drove me home. He kissed my forehead and left with a "See you Monday."

Sierra spent practically the whole weekend over at our house. Puck went over the top to show that he really cared for her. I even woke up Sunday and it looked like she had spent the night.

Something was weird though. They never kissed. I mean, Puck isn't one of those guys that show-off all the time, but still. It was weird even for him. He may not show-off but the one thing he doesn't do is pass up a good kiss, especially with someone he really seems to like, like Sierra.

I didn't think to much about it though. I had other things on my mind.


	5. You're his WHAT?

**AN: I hope you like it!**

Chapter Five: You're his _WHAT_?

Peter came over to my house on Monday after school. We had been doing homework and studying for 4 hours when Pete got a little tired of schoolwork. He was sitting down in my beanbag chair and called me over. "Sabrina, come here."

I walked over holding some flash cards. "What?" he pulled me into the bean bag chair, and I dropped the flash cards in a pile on the floor.

He kissed me. His hands were on my waist. My t-shirt today was skin-tight and was already riding up my hips. He lightly placed his hands underneath the bottom of my shirt. It's not like he was groping me. I wouldn't let anyone do that. His hands were just at the bottom of my shirt, slowly moving towards my back and pulling me closer to him.

He hadn't kissed me like this since Wednesday, and that made me seem to be craving for more.

Puck came in then, again announcing that dinner was ready and, again, finding in the bean bag chair. This time he was too mad for words. "Dinner-is-ready." he said through clenched teeth, and slammed the door on the way out. I disentangled myself from Peter, blushing slightly at being caught.

Right before I opened the door, Peter caught my hand and turned me around. "Sabrina, are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, really meaning it. Pete could see that.

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said.

"No, I'm fine. Puck will be fine too." I reassured him. He still looked worried. I walked up to him and kissed him. I don't usually make the first move, so this surprised him.

He smiled and said, "If you say so."

Peter and I didn't have a lot of time to fool around the next week. Finals were coming up in a couple of weeks and we were starting to study now. I was good with English and History. Pete was good with Math and Science. We helped each other out.

Puck was still going strong with Sierra. Daphne and Red had lost interest of Camron and Bryan long ago. They change boys more than I change clothes. The latest 'hotties' as they called them, were Gorden and Falcon. Or at least something like that.

Penelope comes over more often and seems to be to Daphne and Red what Peter is to me. Well, used to be. Now it's more than just friends.

It was the week before finals and you could tell. The house was quiet because of the people studying.

Pete and I had been writing flash cards all weekend. We were finally done, with about 50 for each subject. I was having a hard time with Science. It made absolutely no sense. Peter had some trouble with history, but was okay with it. Puck sometimes studied with us, on the condition that he was nice to Pete.

Penelope was a grade behind us but still sometimes came to our study sessions. She helped me with Science. She was really good at it. We helped her with her subjects and what she didn't know and needed help with.

Finals had gone by quickly enough. We decided to celebrate. We would go to the movies with all our friends. There was still the end of the year dance at school, so we decided to go the day after the dance.

Here was our dance schedule: I was going with Peter, Puck with Sierra, Red with Tawn, Daphne with Nate (Tawn and Nate were the new guys of the week), and Penelope went with someone from our grade, Jace. He was in my English class and was really nice.

Three hours before the dance, Daphne, Red, Penelope, Sierra (much to my displeasure), and I went up to my room to get ready.

Daphne and Red were both wearing knee-length dresses; Daphne's was a swirl of leaves and vines and Red's was red. Penelope's dress was a simple soft brown. Sierra's was a bright, deep green. Mine was a light blue. We all wore dresses according to our eye color, hair color, or personality.

Daphne's hair was up in a bun, with strands of hair hanging down from either side of her head. Red braided her bangs and tied them together at the back of her head. Penelope let her hair hang down, as did Sierra and I.

Throughout all this, conversation bloomed. "So, Sierra," Daphne began. I gave her a warning look with my eyes. "what do you and Puck do all those long afternoons?"

"What do you mean? Puck hardly ever visits me after school." she said, slightly confused.

"He's never here in the afternoons, and it seemed obvious that he was with you. Also, the way he holds you around the waist and the holding hands was kind of a give away." Red explained, seemingly eager to find out exactly _where_ Puck goes after school.

"That's only to make other guys jealous. I would _never_ go out with Puck." She said, seemingly disgusted.

"Why not?" I asked, then blushing at the realization of what I said.

"Because," she said, like it was supposed to be obvious, "he's my brother."

There was absolute silence. That was why I'd never seen them kiss or cuddle or anything.

"Didn't you already know that?" she asked. "He told me it was fine with you and that you guys were together."

"No!" I said loudly, outraged. "I'm with Peter."

"Oh, I thought you guys were just friends." she said, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, we were. But now we're a bit more." I admitted. Even Red and Daphne were surprised.

Then the fact that Sierra and Puck were brother and sister finally sunk in. "Wait, Puck's your _brother_?" I directed this towards Sierra.

"Yea."

"Okay," I said to the room. "everyone, except Sierra of course, pretend that you don't know that Puck and Sierra are related. I have an idea."

**AN: I've reached a wall, a dead-end, a barrier, whatever you want to call it. I know what I want to happen next. Kinda. I just don't know how to put it in words. Suggestions?**

**(also, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm a little comma-happy. okay, maybe more than a little.)**


	6. The Dance  All is Revealed

Chapter Six: The Dance - All is Revealed

**AN: I feel like it's too dramatic. I couldn't think of anything for Sabrina's big 'idea'. The last chapter made it sound like it was a big deal, but it's not. At least, not that much. This is kinda magical drama, but the story is getting sorta boring, so I had to do something.**

**I hope you like it!**

We met the guys at the dance. I was _way _nicer to Sierra than before. Maybe because now that I knew that Puck didn't really like her, I felt better. _But then_, I thought, _why do I care, I've got Peter._

They were waiting for us at the door, wearing nice pants and nice shirts. Tawn, Nate, and Jace wore ties; Puck and Peter didn't.

I danced with Peter the most, but we traded dance partners in our group, so I also danced with the other guys. Puck included.

"Care to dance," Puck asked. I looked around, checking the room for anyone else from our group to dance with.

"Like I have a choice," I muttered. He just smirked and put his hands on my waist. I smacked his hand. "But no funny business."

"Of course not," he answered, pulling my hands behind his neck and putting his hands on his waist.

It felt nice. That doesn't mean I don't like Peter, I do **(AN: ha-ha, I do. Ah, the irony. Maybe.). **It's just that it did. It doesn't mean anything.

"So," Puck started, "how do you think you did on finals?" He was trying to make small-talk.

"Okay, I think."

A silence fell over us. I took the chance.

"So," I said. "Is Sierra a good kisser?" I went straight for the jackpot, surprising him. Which, was of course, my goal.

He started stuttering. "I wouldn't - I can't - we're not," he was struggling to lie. He finally took control of himself. "It's none of your business."

The song ended and we let go of each other. I went and found Peter.

"Guess what," I whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"Sierra is Puck's sister."

"What?" he said, forgetting to whisper. People around us stared.

"Shh," I said.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Yeah, they've been pretending because Sierra wants to make some guy jealous." I told him.

He looked very surprised. "I still don't get what the big deal is."

"I forgot," I said. "You don't know." I pulled him over to some chairs and we both sat down.

Looking around to make sure there was no one around who shouldn't hear, I started explaining to Peter.

"Fairies customs are different that ours," I explained. "If _they_ lie, and then get caught by the person that they lied to, they loose their fairy powers."

"Forever?" he said incredulously.

"No," I continued. "It depends. The only way to get them back is for them to be forgiven formally by the person that was lied to. It would be something like 'I ,Sabrina Grimm, forgive you, Puck Goodfellow, for the following lie…' and so on."

He smiled, because he knew me. "You're gonna make him suffer, aren't you?"

"Yep," I answered happily. "I'm going to go confront him. Are you going to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch from here, maybe even take a few pictures." he pulled out a disposable camera from his pocket.

"Get one of his face," I requested. "I bet that will be priceless."

I went over to where Daphne, Red, Penelope, and Sierra were standing. I told them what I was going to do and asked if they wanted to come with me. Red, Daphne, and Penelope said they were. Sierra said she'd stay here.

"I doubt he'll be very pleased with me," she said, sort of nervously.

Puck had just walked into the bathroom. Peter, who was standing nearby, had told us.

We were standing in a semicircle around the bathroom door when Puck walked out. He stopped when he saw us. He looked up, or rather, down at me with a confused look on his face, waiting for an explanation.

"Say, Puck, how are things going with Sierra?" I started off.

He looked liked a wild animal cornered with no way out. "Great."

"Really, then, if they really are that great, why don't you go over there and kiss her."

"You're not the boss of me," he said indignantly.

"It's for yearbook. The yearbook teacher requested it and told me to tell you." You see, that's the difference between Puck and me - he couldn't lie, but I could, and I won't get in trouble for it. So I just went on with the lies. They came quite easily.

"Well," he stuttered. "We don't want to make all the other girls jealous, do we?" he tried feebly.

"Or maybe," I suggested. "you just don't feel like making out with your sister."

He gaped at me, mouth wide open. His expression finally matched his blonde hair **(AN: no offense, just the way Sabrina thinks of him.). **

Then, something about him started to change. There was a pop from his back, where his wings were. And I swear I could see a pimple starting to form on his nose. I mean, sure he already had some, but his fairy magic was keeping them from being too bad.

"Who told you," he asked, now furious at being caught. Even worse, caught by me.

Daphne and Red snickered. Penelope started cracking up. Puck ignored them, waiting for my answer.

"Sierra, of course.

Puck had flown to the dance and, out of habit, he tried to take off.

He cursed, put his hands in his pockets, turned his collar up toward the light breeze, and started walking home.

We walked home too. Daphne and Red were talking with their dates, Penelope lived to far away from the school so her mom had come and picked her up, and Sierra, I'm guessing flew home. Technically, she wasn't caught.

Peter and I walked together, his arm around my shoulders. We talked about finals, the end of school, and other random things that we thought of.

We got home at around 9:30, and we were all exhausted.

**AN: By the way…HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**

**PS: sorry this chapter's so short. I really wanted to update to day just to say happy April fool's day. ****J the next chapter will be longer, I promise. **


	7. The Beginning of Summer Vacation

**AN: It's…..CHAPTER SEVEN. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Seven: The Beginning of Summer Vacation

The next morning was the first day of summer vacation. Everyone got up late and was exhausted from last night.

When I got downstairs, I was surprised to see only Daphne at the table. "Where's Puck?" I asked.

"He's done with breakfast." Granny answered. I had never heard Granny joke around before.

"No, seriously," I said.

"I'm serious," she replied. "Since he's no longer a fairy, he can't hold as much food. I think he may be stuck in the bathroom." She had a small smile on her face.

Daphne was snickering at the table. I had forgotten about the not being a fairy part. He's going to bug me to death if I don't forgive him, but I am not going to give in.

Granny suggested that after breakfast we take a walk in the park. She said to take Puck with us. The whole walk there he was shooting death glares at me and grumbling under his breath.

Daphne and I were about 30 feet ahead of Puck. We had just reached the park, when I heard the screech of tires. We both turned around and saw a black car with dark, tinted windows heading with what it seemed like 100mph straight towards Puck. He noticed when it was about 10 feet away, but the car was going to fast.

"PUCK!" Daphne and I both screeched, sprinting towards him.

Out of instinct, he tried to fly away, but, since he didn't have wings anymore, he sort of jumped and fell. The car ran over his right leg. We were about 20 feet away when it happened. Even from this distance, you could still hear the crunch of his leg.

To his credit, all he did was scream. I reached him first, Daphne had slowed down and was calling help on her phone.

"Puck," I was out of breath. "Hold still. Daphne's calling for help."

He was propped up on his left elbow, a look of immense pain on his face. "Sabrina," he said.

"Yes," I was ready to do anything. Well, maybe not _any_thing. Coming from Puck, it could be something perverted. I wouldn't be surprised.

He couldn't finish what he was going to say, his leg was too painful. He was trying to be strong, I could tell.

The ambulance reached us three minutes later. They loaded him up, right before they closed the doors I saw his face, it was pale, all the blood had drained from his face.

Daphne had also called Granny, and she came to pick us up about one minute later. She looked worried but serious. Daphne and I got in the car, no one talking.

I was looking out the window in the car, when I finally realized that we were heading home, not to the hospital.

"Why aren't we going to see Puck?" I asked, after we got out of the noisy car.

"We have some research to do. You still haven't forgiven him for his lie." she answered.

"But, I'll forgive him, I will. Then his fairy powers can take over," I said.

"It doesn't work like that," Granny answered. "You have to have REALLY forgiven him, and also, the spell itself decides how long the fairy should be punished. We should probably look for something to help him heal. A regular doctor won't be much help."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," she continued explaining, "although he doesn't have his powers, he still has fairy blood and fairy bones, and their anatomy is slightly different than ours.

**AN: Sorry, I've been sick and really busy with school. I won't promise a longer chapter next time, because I seem to be unable to keep those promises. At least it's something. ****J **


	8. Powerless

**AN: I know, it's been a while. I'm going to nationals with my school and they I have to study for my events. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! ****J**

Chapter Eight: Powerless

Granny handed each of us a book, and told us to start reading. Mine was titled _Fairies, Trolls, and Gnomes Galore. _I laughed, what's the difference. Then I remembered Puck and felt bad. The book wasn't very informative on what would help a hurt, powerless fairy, but then again, what would?

We stayed up until 2 in the morning, when I decided to take a break. I went upstairs, walking past Mirror's room. I heard him talking to someone, which I found queer because there was no one in there. Then Mirror raised his voice a little, and I could finally tell what he was saying.

"Not in a month Nottingham, I want them dead NOW!" his voice had raised to a slight shout on the last word. I held my breath, waiting for the conversation to end. They stopped talking. After a few minutes, I walked in, pretending nothing had happened.

"Hey, Starfish," he greeted my, bright and cheery, unlike how he was a couple of minutes ago. "Can I be of any assistance?"

"Yes, I just wanted to ask, Puck is hurt," I explained the situation to him and what had happened. "Can you help us?" I finally asked, hoping for the best.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know it doesn't work like that," he replied in a playful voice. I groaned, Daphne was so much better at it than I was.

After about a minute of thinking, I said, "Mirror mirror full with pride, can you help us save Puck's hide?"

"Much better," he said with approvement. He beckoned me to follow him, and I did.

We turned left and walked for about 15 minutes. I asked him how he was and he asked how things were with me. He stopped in front of a room made out of thick green vines. He took out his ring of keys and found one made out of wood, stuck it in the keyhole, and opened the door.

He went in and came back out a couple of minutes later with a black suitcase, which looked like it didn't belong anywhere near the room. We walked back, and by the time we got back I was impatient.

"Whatsinthesuitcase?" I said in a hurry. It took him forever to open it, but finally he did, and then stepped back to show me what was inside.

I was expecting a potion bottle of some kind or even a bottle of cream that would heal Puck. What I didn't expect was to find a bracelet, a necklace, and a ring, all made out of vines. They were beautiful.

I was still admiring them when Mirror started explaining what this was all about.

"This will help Puck get his powers back," he started, I was going to interrupt, but decided to wait and see what he was going to say. "The bracelet stands for friendship, the necklace stands for trust, and the ring stands for love."

At this, I had to interrupt. "What?" I sounded like a strangled cat.

"Usually," Mirror explained, "the bracelet stands for realization, the necklace stands for acception, and the ring stands for forgiveness, but since you are so close to Puck, they are different. I have never seen these green, they have always been a deep blue."

"Why are they green now?" I asked.

"Green stands for love and care," that was all he said before continuing on with his explanation, not even giving me a chance to object to that. "These are the stages that you must go through to be able to get Puck his powers back. The first stage should take a couple of days to get to, the second stage should take about a week to get to, and the third, well…that varies from person to person. They also have to happen in that order."

"But, this could take a whole month," I complained.

"Otherwise," Mirror said, "it would have taken over two years."

"TWO years!" I exclaimed.

"Fairies take everything seriously," Mirror replied. "They don't joke about stuff like lying."

He then helped me put on the 3 jewelry parts. They were a little big on me, but they shrunk to the right size when they were put on. They didn't even bother me, and they were comfortable to wear.

I then left, leaving Mirror to take care of the suitcase. On my way downstairs, I took a good look at the jewelry that I was wearing. The bracelet had a design of vines twisting together, symbolizing hands shaking. The necklace had a design that made you think of danger. The ring's vines were in the shape of little hearts, symbolizing, of course, love.

When I got downstairs, Granny asked me where I was, and I explained to everyone what had happened and what the jewelry was for.

Daphne and Red were giggling, about the ring symbolizing love, I guess.

When I was done explaining, Daphne said, "Well, it might take a while for the friendship and trust, but the love should be easy for you."

I was about to comment, angry, but Granny said, "I think it's time for bed _lieblings_."

**AN: Tell me what you think about it. Sorry it's short, but it seems everyone is busy and I am too. (like, seriously, I'm not kidding, because that kind of sounded like a joke to me)**

**So, sorry it's been so long. I might update before I leave next Wednesday, the 18****th****, or not. If not, it probably will be a couple of weeks before I update. **

**And, thanks to Lara, my amazing beta reader. J**


	9. Friendship

**AN: Okay, first of all, let me explain the jewelry. Sabrina wears it until each phase is over, then it duplicates onto Puck. After all of them duplicate and everything is over, it is permanently etched onto their skin. **

**And, secondly, thanks to Scarlet Wolf for reviewing a lot. And thanks to Lara D for beta reading my story. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Nine: Friendship (surprise, surprise! *sarcastic*)

The next morning I woke up to Daphne singing in the shower. Sometimes, I really hate being in the room next to the bathroom. Daphne is always singing and I always hope that she will take a shower at night. But, no such luck this morning.

Grumbling, I got out of bed and walked over to dress and get ready to leave the house. My guess was we were going to the hospital to tell Puck our new knowledge. I decided to get ready early, feeling too tired to come back up later and get dressed. I had spent two hours thinking about what the jewelry meant.

I opened my second-to-the-top drawer where my shirts stayed. I stared. Those were not my clothes. There were about ten different colored tube tops and all the other more normal clothes were skin tight, and I meant _spandex_ skin tight. Surprised, I looked in the other drawers. They all had short skirts and short shorts. The jeans were skinny jeans and there were no more sweatpants or baggy sweatshirts. I looked at the hook on the back of my bedroom door and even the jackets there were tight. I literally, screamed.

Daphne had gotten out of the shower by now and gotten dressed. She came in, too calm, after she heard my shriek, drying her hair with a towel. "What's up?"

"_What happened to my clothes_?" I demanded.

"They've been upgraded." she simply stated. "Granny told me that I could help choose different clothes for you so that you and Puck can get through the stages quicker."

"So you decided to suffocate me in my own clothes?" I said, outraged.

"It's what all the other 14-year-old girls are wearing," she said, leaving the room after that.

Despite everything, I snorted. Yeah, except she forgot one thing: I wasn't "all the other 14-year-old girls."

I had no choice. Knowing Granny, she probably threw away all my clothes, trying to make everything easier and not wanting to risk Puck's life with anything. She was always business, business, business, taking everything seriously. I put on a light green tube top, since it was almost 80 degrees outside, and some black Adidas shorts.

I went downstairs and immediately decided to skip breakfast. It was something black that looked like dead kidneys. I wasn't gonna even ask. "I'm going over to Peter's," I called to Granny.

"Just be back by 9," she called back. It was 7, I had plenty of time.

It was about a 20 minute walk from my house to Pete's. There was a path through the forest that Granny approved of behind our house. I ran and it took me about 12 minutes to get there. I knocked on the door and his mom answered. She took one look at my clothes and raised her eyebrows. I sighed.

"It's none of my business," she said, stepping to the side to let me in.

"It was Daphne," I explained.

"Ahh." She understood. Anyone would when it came to Daphne.

I walked to Pete's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it, and the first thing he did was look at my outfit. I would never have worn anything that tight on my own free will, and everyone knew that. He wolf-whistled jokingly. I walked in, punching him in the shoulder as I passed him.

He closed the door and then turned around. "So what's with the new wardrobe?"

"Is it so _not_ me that everyone has to ask?" I said, exasperated.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"Well, thanks," I told him sarcastically. "It was Daphne." He still looked confused. By now I was tired of using the "It was Daphne." phrase. At least school was over so that I wouldn't have to explain myself there.

I explained to him what I had explained to Granny, Red, and Daphne, and what Mirror had explained to me.

"So you're going to be hanging out with Puck a lot?" he asked, adding a touch of disappointment to his voice.

"I guess so," I answered.

"That can't be too bad," he said. "But you'll still visit me right?" he asked in mock-disappointment.

"Of course," I answered.

We talked like we used to before all the chaos with Puck.

I left at 8:40 and ran home, getting there with five minutes to spare. Daphne was in a mid-thigh length skirt and a nice shirt. Red was in jeans and a shirt, and I was wishing that I could fit into her clothes, but I was too tall. Red gave me a sympathetic look. Daphne looked at me and said, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to wear a skirt now and then, but, otherwise, I approve."

We got to the hospital at 9:15 and were only allowed into Puck's room one at a time. He was being cared by an Everafter doctor, but only Puck's magic would help him. For the time being, his leg was wrapped up and elevated.

Granny went in to talk to Puck before I went in. When I walked in, Puck looked exhausted, but saw me, and his eyes turned huge.

At least he knew the family well, "Daphne?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"The Old Lady already explained everything to me, and said she'll come back and get you at 12."

I groaned. "Well, at least I won't have to explain everything again."

"So," he asked. "I just have one question. Will you give me the jewelry when we pass each phase, or will it magically appear?"

"It will magically duplicate onto you."

"Oh, well that's convenient," he said.

"Yeah, and after everything is over, it will imprint like a tattoo on our skin."

"Oh great," he moaned. "I'll always have something to remember me by."

If this was going to take up my time, I may as well have fun with it. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Do you really want to forget me?" He was caught by surprise.

He whispered back, "Not as much as you want to not forget me." his lips touched my ear and I shivered. He got me back for that one.

After that we worked on the "friendship" part of the whole ordeal. We talked about what we got on our finals and our grades in classes. I got straight A's and he, of course, got straight B's.


	10. Completion is the Key

**AN: Well, here's chapter ten. Hope you like it! ****J**

Chapter Ten: Completion is the Key

Granny came back at 12 with sandwiches and sodas. She came in a hurry, dropped the food in a chair near the door, and said that she had to go pick Daphne and Red up from the mall and then they had to go run some errands. She was in and out before we could even say something.

"Well that was rude," said Puck. "The Old Lady didn't even ask how I was."

"She was probably busy," I said.

"Even if she was busy," he started, "she should always find time for a king." I was about to comment but he interrupted. "Hey, will you hand me a sandwich?"

"Nope," I said. "I'm not your maid."

He just called his pixies to go get it for him. That was the closest to any magic that he had left. He only had five pixies because the spell restricted him from having any more.

We ate in silence. This was getting tiresome.

I was tired from not getting enough sleep since Daphne woke me up this morning with her wailing. Puck and I played Monopoly and Sorry! until about 3 o'clock. Granny came too pick me up. We were going home to research the black car that hit Puck. Granny seems to think it has something to do with a group called the Scarlet Hand. She explained that they were appearing to commit more and more crimes. She also talked about their leader, the Master, and said that he planned on taking over the world. It seemed like a joke to me, but she took everything seriously.

When we got home, Daphne, Red, and Granny all cracked open old journals from past Grimms. They were trying to see if the Scarlet Hand had been in existence before and find out more about it.

Us Grimms had to document everything we did. We had to write in a diary-like thing. I dunno why, but Granny made us, saying that it was important.

I went to work on the Internet, since I was best at using the computer, trying to find recent crimes on the Scarlet Hand.

We worked for five hours, but hadn't found out much. A house had burned down in an internet article, but it didn't seem directly related to the Scarlet Hand. Granny and the others didn't seem to have much luck with the journals, but then again, they had only gone through about one fourth of the bookcase of journals.

We stopped at 8:30 for dinner.

As I was getting ready for bed, I thought about everything that has happened recently. I know Everafters exist, but I never knew that they were so rebellious. I didn't think that they could be this problematic.

I mean, it's Puck's fault for not having magic because of his lie, but the black car that hit him, Ugh, I don't even want to think about it-_Puck walking slowly across the street...The black car speeding towards him...Puck trying to fly away, but unable to...It's what you would expect in an action movie- black car; person being targeted; person gets seriously hurt-_ but this is no action movie.

I got dressed in the only clothes left that were normal- my pajamas. They were a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants- it was heaven. I read a book and fell asleep at some point, because I don't seem to remember exactly when I fell asleep.

"_Not in a month Nottingham, I want them dead NOW!" _was the only line that I heard in my dream. It kept repeating over and over.

I woke up when the realization hit me in my sleep. It sounded like Mirror's voice, but could it really be? Who did he want dead? And why was he talking to Nottingham? Suddenly, I remembered when I had heard this. When I had gone to him to see if he could help Puck, I had heard it, but I was too focused on helping Puck that I had forgotten all about it. I went downstairs. It was early- only about 7 in the morning- but Granny was up. I told her about my revelation. As soon as I was done telling her, her eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought.

Daphne and Red came down 15 minutes later and we were still pondering over the dream that I had. We revealed to them this new information.

"Isn't he talking about the black car?" Daphne said. It helps to have more than one mind at work.

"What?" Granny and I both stared at her.

"You know, 'I want them dead' isn't enough for you after the incident with Puck. You know that wasn't an accident. There's your answer." she explained.

It made perfect sense. I don't know what I was thinking before. I guess it's because I'm not much of a morning person and my brain is kind of slow.

"I figured that much," Granny said. Whoa, thanks for telling me. "But, what part does Mirror play in this. He's probably with the Scarlet Hand, but what does he do for them? For now, I want everyone to act normal around Mirror, he won't try anything funky, not now."

After finishing breakfast, she starts, mindlessly, it seems, wandering around and plucking books off of shelves.

"What are you looking for?" I asked Granny Relda.

"A way to release Mirror from his mirror." she said.

"You can do that?" I asked, surprised.

"Only with a mirror as strong as Mirror's," she answered. "We will release him so that he is a human, and another guardian will be created to take his place."

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Two days." Then she was out the door with her books, probably going up to find more books in her room.

"How's your leg?" I said.

"It's fine," he answered. Then I told him about Mirror betraying us, and he got really angry.

"I should have seen it," he muttered to himself, angrily staring out the window. He balled up his left hand into a fist in his lap, drawing blood. I couldn't seem to understand just why he was so mad.

"Puck," I said, taking his hand in both of mine and stopping him from drawing blood. He looked me in the eyes. "It's not your fault. I don't see why you've gotten all hyped up on a little thing such as this."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," he mumbled, lowering his eyes to his lap.

"No one's going to get hurt," I reassured him softly.

"You don't know that," he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. As soon as he finished saying that, a dark green light from my hand that was wearing the bracelet lit up the room. It was so bright that I had to look away. It stopped about five seconds later. Puck and I looked down at our hands and saw a bracelet identical to the one on my left wrist on his left wrist.

Granny walked in then with Daphne and Red. Daphne automatically zeroed in on our hands and did the palm-in-mouth routine. Red just rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, good," said Granny. "The bracelet has appeared, and about time already. Another day or two and I would have thought that it might never appear."

Stage one, Friendship: Complete.


	11. Trust with a Gun

**AN: K, this is gonna be kinda long. So, I changed the storyline from normal to Sisters Grimm, if u know what I mean. It seemed too boring when it was normal. Since I'm writing my other story right now too, I am alternating between writing a chapter for one story, then one for the other. I guess it wasn't all to smart to write two at the same time. **

**But, I finally figured out what I was going to do with the other story, so I will be able to update more now. Yay! Right? Yay? **

**And this is the answer to the question a reviewer asked, sorry I'm not 100% sure who it is, I don't have internet right now. Someone wondered what Puck and Sabrina were **_**before**_** they were friends. Being friends seem to go with trust and love, so that's why I did it. **

**I guess Sabrina just wanted to ignore Puck and get on with her life. Puck wanted to skip being friends altogether. He does like her, but doesn't exactly love her and isn't exactly friends with her.**

**Well, here's chapter Eleven!**

Chapter Eleven: Trust - It's Harder Than It Looks, But Then Again, You've Already Trusted Him With Your Life Multiple Times Already, So Why Is This So Frickin' Hard?

I had the _hardest_ time trusting Puck. If it was with my life, well, it's not like I have a choice, so sure, he can save me. But with the number of times that he has lied to me, I can't help but not trust him.

If I was wondering what homework we had that night, I would have to call up every person in my phonebook until I found someone who would pick up their phone and tell me what it was. I'd made the mistake of asking Puck a couple of times and ending up going to school with an armload of homework when it turns out we didn't have any.

The part I don't get is why Puck doesn't trust _me_. I mean, I haven't done anything to deserve that. At home, we barely talk to each other, except over breakfast when he asks me to pass him the pancake syrup.

I don't really get how this whole thing is supposed to work. How is the spell on the jewelry going to know if we trust each other? I feel like I trust Puck, but there's this thing that just keeps pulling at me and saying that it's not enough.

And, if it wasn't enough, Granny and Daphne are trying to help by keeping us locked up in one room all the time.

"THAT'S IT! I've had it with Puck, if I have to spend one more minute in this room with that fairy boy, I'm going to explode." I ran out of the room just as Granny, Red, and Daphne were walking in. They had heard what I had said and left me to my thoughts for a while.

I waited in the car for ten minutes before I saw them come back out.

Granny had some news. "They've stabilized his blood poisoning, finally, and his leg bones won't budge, no matter what they try. You two are going to have to learn to trust each other soon, or his bones might grow back together the way they are now."

"Well, I'm trying, but he's hard to trust," I said, sighing.

"I know," said Granny, sighing too.

We sat in the car for another five minutes before I finally broke the silence. "Uhh, Granny. What are we waiting for?"

"We're going to try a couple of trust exercises to see if it helps speed the process up a bit."

Movement at the front of the hospital caught my eye. Puck, in a wheelchair, looking better than he had in days, was being wheeled towards us. Granny opened the back door and helped the nurse put Puck in the car beside me since Daphne had called shotgun. His leg was in a cast, but from what I knew, it wasn't helping him much.

"You look better," I commented.

"Yeah, well being stuck in a room for over a week isn't exactly going to help a sick person, is it?" he said.

Once he was in the car, the nurse wheeled away the wheelchair and Granny started driving out of the hospital parking lot.

We drove for about twenty minutes and then pulled up into a huge, empty parking lot behind a warehouse.

"Cool!" Puck said. "Are we stealing stuff? Wait, no, we're becoming apart of a secret society and going to make a lot of money, and this is the headquarters, it just looks beat-down on the outside!"

"No," Granny said.

"What do they feed you at the hospital? Chocolate and ice cream?" I asked.

"I wish," Puck said, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Hyper much," Red muttered from my other side, scooting away from him.

"Okay, Sabrina, come up here. This exercise is simple. You drive blindfolded, and Puck tells you where to turn and how fast to go." Granny said, getting out of the car.

"No way," Puck and I said at the same time. I said it in horror, and he said it in excited surprise.

"I'm guessing you've driven a go-kart before?" Granny asked.

"Twice," I answered.

"Well, it's basically the same. The car can't go over 50 without making you go numb from the shaking anyway."

I gaped at her. She was serious. I hopped over the backseat and sat up front, in front of the wheel. Daphne was sitting next to me, grinning.

"Look on the bright side, you're the one driving, not Puck."

I sighed, turning on the car. She had a very good point. Granny, sitting behind me with Puck on her right, put a blindfold over my eyes. Everything turned pitch-black.

"Man, this is some tough cloth. I thought it was pink. Why is everything so dark?" I asked, tugging at the blindfold.

"It's magical," Granny explained. "And, it won't come off unless _I_ take it off."

"That's reassuring," I muttered to myself. I put my foot on the gas, but didn't push down yet. "Where to Puck?"

"Forward, then take a right." Good thing Granny had put that silencing spell on the car; otherwise, there would have been a _lot_ of shouting.

I slowly pushed on the gas and we rolled forward slightly, going about two miles per hour.

"Come on Grimm, we're barely moving!" Puck exclaimed from the back. Nervous, I slowly hit the gas a little bit more. BOOM! We had run into something.

I slammed my foot on the brake. "What was that?" I instinctively moved my head from side to side, but I couldn't see anything.

"I told you to turn right, but no, you had to keep going straight," Puck complained from the back. "That bump hurt my foot."

"Maybe I should run into something again," I growled from the front. "_And_, you're supposed to tell me _exactly_ when I'm supposed to turn, not five minutes before I turn."

"_Well_, it wouldn't be five minutes if you didn't drive the car slower than a snail moves."

"_Also_," I continued, ignoring him. "you have to tell me how fast I should go."

"Uhh, guys," Daphne said quietly from the seat next to me.

"What!" both Puck and I exclaimed, turning towards her.

"Sorry to interrupt such an interesting fight, but isn't that Bluebeard behind us, walking toward the car with a gun in his hand?" she asked nervously.

Everyone gasped. Apparently, Daphne was right.

"Sabrina, put the car in reverse, and hit the gas," this order, surprisingly, came from Puck. I put the car in reverse and stomped on the gas. The tires squealed and then I heard something hit the back of the car. I hit the brake. I felt someone messing with the knot on the back of the blindfold, and a few seconds later I could see again.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!," Granny yelled. "He's getting back up!"

I quickly learned how to drive that day. We shot out of the parking lot at 40 mph. I listened as Granny gave me directions to where we should turn. I pushed the car up to 45 mph. We made it home in 15 minutes. We jumped out of the car and raced towards the house. Granny helped Puck in the house, and as soon as everyone was in, Granny said, "House, lock up!"

The windows and doors shot closed, and the many locks on each closed.

As soon as Granny settled Puck onto the couch, she turned around and said, "Now, wasn't that fun. And I see it worked, too."

I looked down at Puck and saw the necklace around his neck, but the funny thing was, it didn't look feminine on him.

**AN: Sorry that took forever. Anyway, Bluebeard's the person that no one want here, the one that was described in my summary. I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Encounters with Colored Hair

**AN: It's the second update this week! Sorry it took me so long last time. I've been very lazy this summer. Now that school's gonna start in a couple days, I feel like getting a few more chapters done.**

**Here's chapter twelve!**

Chapter Twelve: Encounters with Colored Hair

We all looked at each other.

"Its done," I said, quietly.

"Yeah," he said, also quietly. "You didn't see the flash, but it happened right after you ran over Bluebeard." Suddenly he grinned, "Now this next part, getting the ring, is going to be fun."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not going to be easy though."

Granny, Daphne, and Red left the room, going to make dinner. We are practically having a feast tonight since it's the first night that he is going to be here since the day of the accident. I just hope that they thought of me and are going to have at least one normal thing to eat.

Puck and I sat in front of the T.V., neither of us knowing how to start trying to get the ring thing going. Granny walked out of the kitchen five minutes later. "Sabrina, can you go down to the pharmacy and get Puck's pain killers. I forgot to get them. Be careful though. Take the back way."

I got up off the couch, put on my shoes, and went out the front door. I went into the forest that was on the right side right side of our house. No one knew the forest better than us. I took the trail that led to downtown, feeling safe since no one else dared to go through here because of the number of horror stories that were told about it.

It's perfectly harmless during the day, but I wouldn't want to be caught alone in it at night. Not so harmless when it's pitch-black.

Granny had given me the slip of paper with Puck's prescription on it and I walked in and handed it to the person at the pharmacy counter. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, thinking he looked vaguely familiar. Then he turned around and started walking towards a shelf of bottles of pills, skimming the labels and finally finding the right bottle.

He plucked it off the shelf and then started walking towards me. I realized who he was by the way he walked like he owned the world. "Do you go to Ferryport High?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yep," he said. "Name's Josh. You're Sabrina right?" I stared coldly at him, grabbed the bottle and the prescription and turned around, leaving abruptly. "Where does it hurt, babe?" he called behind me.

I turned around and glared at him, "I can tell you were it's _going_ to hurt if you don't stop talking." With that, I left.

He was the biggest jerk on school, hitting on every and any girl in sight. He went out with my friend Andrea for two months, before she found out that he was cheating on her with two other girls. That was probably the longest relationship that he has ever had.

I walked out of the store and headed towards the woods. Just as I reached the edge and was about to go into them, a hand caught my shoulder, quickly spinning me around and pushing me roughly up against a tree.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. The last voice that I wanted to hear in the world. "What is a young Grimm like yourself doing wandering through the streets all alone in a town were half the people living there want you dead? And I thought that Grimms were smart. I was wrong I guess."

Bluebeard was talking in a low, menacing voice, his face barely half a foot away from my own. He then reached up, grabbed my necklace, and pulled hard. It didn't rip. After trying again, this time trying to pull it apart with his hands, and having still in one piece, he pulled out a knife and sliced it in half. He then did the same to my bracelet.

"Without the first two, the ring is useless," he said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, trying to sound confident, but I couldn't stop shaking and my voice wavered.

He reached down next to a bucket that I hadn't seen, stuck his hand inside, pulled it out, then pressed it against the right side of my chest, right above my heart. When he pulled his hand away, a blood red handprint was left on my shirt. The mark of the Scarlet Hand.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Then he pulled back and grinned, pointing at the red handprint, "Here's your first clue."

I saw the swing of a branch and then saw Bluebeard fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, breathing heavily with the thick branch still raised in the air. He dropped the branch and quickly looked me over for injuries. Satisfied with his check, he pulled me into a hug. I was shaking in fear and tears started silently falling.

"How did you know to come?" I asked in a whisper, my voice shaking. I pulled back to look at him.

"You're grandmother called and said that she felt bad about letting you go alone. The parenting instinct probably. She would have come herself, but didn't want to leave Daphne and Red alone with Puck so hurt and defenseless."

"Thank you," was all I said. He gestured towards the path and as soon as I picked up Puck's medicine and the prescription slip, we started heading home.

We were silent the whole way, neither wanting to discuss what happened. There are just some things that your friends are better off not knowing.

As soon as I pulled open the door to the house after going through all the locks on the door, I was attacked by two people trying to hug me at the same time.

"What happened?" Granny and Daphne said.

"Are you okay?" Red asked timidly from behind Granny and Daphne.

"I'm fine," I said shakily. "Pete came just on time."

"Well," Peter said from behind me. "My mom wants me home before dark. I'll call you later Sabrina.

"Kay," I said, mouthed 'thank you', and smiled at him. He nodded his head, smiling grimly **(ha, grimmly) **and left, closing the door behind him.

I turned to face everyone and told them all roughly what happened, not making it sound as worse as it felt. I didn't want them looking pitifully at me.

After I was done with the story-telling, I said I wasn't hungry and went upstairs to sleep.

That night, I had a nightmare.

**AN: The chapter was titled 'Encounters with Colored Hair' cuz of her meeting with Bluebeard. Kinda corny, but I liked it. This is part cliff-hanger. Lets you know what's going to happen next. Anyway, I really need to stop leaving two long author's notes per chapter. **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Awesome Possum.**

**:D**


	13. The Impossible

**AN: Here's chapter thirteen!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Impossible

I woke up, breathing heavily. This was the third time that the encounter with Bluebeard had crept into my dreams that night. I unsteadily got out of bed and decided to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. I saw Puck sleeping on the couch and quietly crept past him towards the kitchen.

On the way back past Puck, something grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I shrieked, but a hand was put over my mouth before I could shriek loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Geez, Grimm. Dramatic much?" Puck whispered in my ear. He had pulled me down next to him on the couch. "What _really_ happened with Bluebeard? And don't start making up lameass stories about him coming up to you, ripping off the necklace and bracelet, and disappearing. Even _I'm_ not that big of an idiot."

"Are you sure about-" I started jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure," he made it clear that he was serious. He put his arm around my shoulders and waited for an explanation.

I then told him shakily about the knife and his whispered words and how Peter came just in time. I also told him about the guy at the pharmacy before.

"Guess the clothes for the love part aren't needed now, huh?" I asked, after I finished my whole story.

"About that…." he started.

"What?" I asked, pulling away from him and turning to face him.

"The others didn't want to tell you, but I wanted to. You're clothes didn't need changing. Someone from the Scarlet Hand broke in the night before and put a red handprint on each one of your clothes. The Old Lady put clothes from the laundry on top of them and hoped you wouldn't notice. You didn't. They wanted to keep it that way, so as not to scare you. I tried telling them that you're not a little girl anymore, but they wouldn't listen." He stopped talking and waited for my reaction.

"You were right," I finally said. "I'm not a little girl. I should have been told. But still, what's with the tight clothes?"

"Daphne and Red picked them out. Mostly Daphne. I guess you're just too fat for them." he added in playfully while I smacked him.

"Hey," I said, just realizing something. "You're acting mature, like an actual human. I guess getting hit by a car really changed you, huh? Too bad you didn't get hit sooner."

"Yeah. Too bad your clothes didn't get ruined sooner." he added, tugging on the bottom side of my still-too-tight shirt.

I was about to retort when Puck suddenly cried out and grabbed his injured leg.

"What's wrong?" I practically shouted.

"Get- get- Old-," he tried talking, but his eyes were shut tight in pain.

I ran up the stairs and got Granny. She hurried down and went to put her hand on his forehead. "Call 911!" she told me, and then I heard a thud behind me. I spun around and saw Puck passed out on the floor. I turned around and grabbed the phone. I was about to hit the call button when I heard Granny say quietly, "Don't bother. He's gone."

I dropped the phone and turned around. Puck lay on the floor, not breathing.

I felt empty. Puck. Gone. I didn't think that was possible. I always thought I'd die first. But now…..

I couldn't even cry. There wasn't enough energy left in me. Daphne and Red had come down this morning and cried at the sight of Puck dead. Granny felt like she should leave him there for his parents. They were going to figure out how he died.

They were coming here in a couple of hours. I don't know how they're going to pass the barrier. I don't care either. Nothing mattered anymore. It took me until Puck died to realize that I had feelings for him. There. I said it. I like him. I love him.

His parents came at noon. They stood over him, murmuring to each other, crying, and debating.

"I knew him coming here was a bad idea," his father said, turning towards us. "This is what you should expect from living with humans."

"How did he die?" I asked quietly. It was the first time that I had spoken since this morning when he died. All I wanted to know was how he died.

"Poisoned," his mother announced. "He was given something that made his body attack his leg. The blood there got poisoned, very quickly. If that didn't tell his brain to shut down, he would have died from the pain, anyway. This was better." her voice broke on that last sentence and she broke down sobbing. Her husband held her, his eyes red from crying too.

Peter came over a couple of hours later and we went up silently to my room. Puck's parents were still downstairs discussing something with Granny. Daphne and Red were sitting on the couch grimly and comforting each other like sisters, which they practically were.

As soon as I closed the door, Pete came over and hugged me. "I have good news," he whispered to me. I didn't answer. I doubt that any news would be good right now.

He walked over to my bed and pulled me down next to him. "As soon as I found out about Puck this morning, I knew you would be feeling horrible. Actually, horrible probably doesn't even begin to describe it. I did some research, and found out a spell in one of my dad's old books from Europe.

"It's called the five kisses of restoration," he started out quietly. "It only works on power-drained fairies. Like in Puck's case. It doesn't always work, but the sooner it is done, the better chance there is that it will work. It won't work after two days. You need five people: his parents, siblings, and the person he loves. His parents each need to kiss one of his hands, which will revive the organs on his left and right side. His siblings each need to kiss his forehead and nose, which will revive the lungs and brain. The spell has a better chance of working because he only has two siblings. With more or less, things get tricky."

"The last kiss, the most effective, revives the heart."

Tears had started running down my cheeks from happiness. "Do you think it will work?" I whispered.

"We should at least try," he suggested.

I crushed him into a tight hug, then left him behind me, flying down the stairs to tell Granny about Peter's new discovery.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. School is killer. I'll try to update soon, but I have to update my other story first, which will be soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Full House

**AN: So sorry. School. I know, lame excuse, but projects are a nightmare. Well, here's chapter fourteen. Tell me if you like it!**

Chapter Fourteen: Full House

Granny jumped right into action, telling Puck's parents to go get his brother and sister, and taking Puck up to the guest bedroom, so that we won't have to bend down to the floor to kiss him. The thing that I was most worried about was whether my kiss would work. I knew Puck liked me, but I rejected him so many times. Now that I think back on it, I can't think of any reason of saying no. I guess I was so focused on proving everyone wrong, that we _weren't _perfect for each other, that I didn't think about what Puck wanted.

I spent the rest of the day sitting next to Puck's bed. He was pale and looked, well, dead. This was the first time that I didn't take charge. I was more in the way, as Granny and Uncle Jake constantly walked in and out, trying different spells and potions because the kisses of restoration aren't guaranteed to work.

Puck's brother finally arrived at 4:50 pm. His sister, Sierra (as she liked to be called), had arrived soon after her parents. Granny made me come out and gathered together everyone doing the spell. She told everyone what to do exactly.

"We need to do the spell in this order, or it won't work at all," she started. "First, Oberon needs to kiss his right hand, then after five minutes, Titania needs to kiss his left hand. After another five minutes, Mustardseed, you need to kiss his forehead, and then after another five minutes, Sierra needs to kiss his nose. Finally, after ten minutes, Sabrina needs to kiss him on the mouth."

Everyone nodded and Oberon walked in first to do his job. Granny had us go in one at a time because the spell needs time and room to work. Titania, Mustardseed, and Sierra proceed after the right amount of time. After Sierra came out, it was my turn. I still had to wait ten minutes, though.

Those ten minutes were the worst ten minutes of my life. But I knew that for the spell to work I needed to follow the times that Peter's dad's book had.

Finally, Granny said I could go in. She squeezed my shoulder as I passed her, opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. What I saw shocked me. Puck was breathing and no longer pale. But there was something off. He didn't look fully alive. I took a deep, shuddering breath, wiped away the tears that had started again at the sight of him, and stepped closer.

I leaned down and placed my lips on his. I quickly pulled back to see if it worked. It seemed like it didn't work. He had even stopped breathing, and was turning colder by the second. I burst out crying, it was obvious that it hadn't worked. I was obviously not who he loved. I turned to leave.

"Sabrina?" Puck had called my name.

I whirled around and saw him half sitting on the edge of the bed. I squealed and threw myself on him, hugging him and sobbing.

He pulled me in a tight hug and comforted me, stroking my hair, "Shh, it's okay, it'll be fine." I could feel his tears running down his face and dripping onto my hair. "I'm here. We're safe." he whispered.

I was beyond happy. I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe it. He really did love me. I turned around in his lap and kissed him. He complied and crushed me to him, kissing me for the first time that really counted. It felt good, to be with him, it felt_ right_. There was a knock on the door, "Sabrina? Did the spell work?" Granny was impatient to know. I pulled away from Puck just as Granny opened the door. "Puck, you're okay!" she exclaimed, and his everyone else went to hug him.

I knew I would see him later, so I gave his hand a squeeze, smiled at him, and left, giving the others a chance to see him. For now, I was happy that he was alive again. We'll see what happens later.

I was listening to my Ipod after dinner, leaning against the headboard of my bed, trying to calm my heart from all the excitement of the afternoon, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, a little too loudly because my earphones were in. Puck walked in when I just realized something. "Your leg! It's all better!"

"Great observation, Einstein," he joked. "The spell not only revived me, but it fixed my leg. My magic, however, is another matter." I patted the spot next to me and he climbed and sat there, grabbing my hand and lightly tracing the lines on my palm. "So….have you really forgiven me yet for the lie?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

"Hmm," I joked. "I don't know, that's a tough one."

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap so that I was facing him, straddling his hips. "How about now?" his lips were a centimeter from mine.

"Fine," I said and kissed him slowly, letting myself to just be with him. He pulled away after a couple of minutes.

His wings popped out of his back. He jumped up and pulled me with him into the air. "Now you're going to face the consequence of taking my powers from me," he opened my window and we flew out. He placed me on the roof with my back to it and lightly pressed himself to me, kissing me in the dark.

"Maybe I should take your powers away more often," I joked.

He grabbed my hand and flew us to the top of a tree, knowing that I liked climbing trees to the top. We sat there for a while, enjoying the peace and, for once, the quiet.

"So," I said. "Do you remember anything from when you were dead?"

"No," he answered. "It was just like I was sleeping. Except this time I didn't have a dream."

"Did it hurt, you know, when you died?" I whispered the last word.

"You can't imagine," he whispered back, then cleared his throat and spoke up so that it wouldn't sound as scary, "but that was mostly the poison, not the actual dying part."

It started getting chilly, and when Puck noticed that I slightly shivered, he took us back to my room. I pulled him down onto my bed and sat next to him.

"It was horrible," I started after a while. "I thought you were really gone. I couldn't wrap my mind around it." Tears started to silently roll down my cheeks. I laughed and wiped the tears away. "I don't think I've ever cried this much."

"I'm sorry you had to," he chuckled. "I wouldn't have died if I'd known that it would cause such a fuss."

"Even when you're dead, you still find a way to annoy me," I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Okay," he said standing up and pulling back the covers, "time for bed." He laid me down on my bed and tucked in the covers like I was a three-year-old. "G'night," he was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait, can you stay please? I still can't get over the fact that I haven't lost you. Please? Just for the night?"

"Fiiinnne," he said with a fake exasperated sigh. He turned off the lights and crawled into the covers next to me, putting his hand around me and pulling me close to him. "But I'm only doing this for your sake."

"Uh-huh," I said, cuddling closer to him, loving the way he smelt. Funny how many things can happen in a day.

**AN: I will probably have time to update next week!**

**Awesome Possum.**

**:D**


	15. Where Have I Been?

**AN: As usual, I take forever to update, but here's chapter fifteen!**

**Also, some people said that the Puck dying and then coming to life thing was too fast, but I have a hard time writing emotional things like that….so that's why it was so fast.**

**One last thing: Peter. Don't worry, I'll get to him. This chapter is mostly about Puck and Sabrina (well, technically the whole story is about them. :D).**

Chapter Fifteen: Where Have I Been?

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. _Of course, _I thought, _nothing beats breakfast. Not even me, but oh well, like I expected any better. _I got dressed and headed downstairs to find everyone seated around the table. It felt strange, like there was too many people in the house. Then I noticed Uncle Jake.

"Uncle Jake!" I cried running over to hug him. "You're back! We missed you so much!"

"Uh, thanks?" he replied, hugging me back. "It's only been eight hours, and I was sleeping right down the hall from you."

"He's been back for two days Sabrina," Daphne said through a mouthful of normal looking pancakes. Huh, some messed up morning: Uncle Jake _and _normal pancakes. Weird.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't noticed….not that I don't care just…"

"S'okay," Uncle Jake said. "Not like I'm not used to coming home and no one noticing." He glared at his mother as he said this. He turned back to me, smiling. "For future notice, I'll come back when Puck _isn't _dying. That way you might see me."

"Hey! That's not funny." But I smiled, while putting three pancakes on my plate and then stuffing half of one in my mouth, thinking it was normal. Stupid of me. I spit it out. "What's in this? They look normal today. I thought that might be a good sign."

"They're your great-grandmother's special recipe, but I'm not saying what the secret ingredient is," Granny said with a smile.

"I don't think I want to know what it is," I muttered under my breath, putting back the two untouched pancakes, which were immediately taken by Puck and Daphne.

I got up and was about to leave for my room when Granny said, "By the way, Mirror's gone. I kicked him out of the house this morning after I finally got him out of the mirror. The new guardian's name is Jack."

"How?" Daphne asked.

"Quite simple really. There's a spell that you chant for a minute and then two days later, the guardian can walk out. I had to force Mirror out. But I had to ask him to get something farther away than usual so that he wouldn't get suspicious while I chanted the spell."

"But I thought he wanted to be free," Red said. "So why did you free him?"

"He _did _want to be free, but right now he isn't human. He isn't an Everafter either. If you look closely enough, he looks like a projected image. He can't touch anything, and he seemed really mad. I freed him because I don't think freedom is all that he is looking for. I'm almost certain that it has something to do with us, and I wanted him out of the house as soon as possible."

"I didn't know it was that simple, switching mirror guardians," I commented, still standing in the doorway.

"I didn't think it was possible until I found it in a journal two weeks ago. I don't know if Mirror know about it, but he was surprised when he found out that I had freed him. But, let's discuss this later. Snow is missing and I'm afraid of what might have happened to her."

"What?" Daphne practically shouted. "Snow White is _missing _and you're all just sitting here, eating breakfast?"

"You're eating too!" Puck pointed out.

"I just got the call five minutes ago from Charming. Get dressed and be in the car in ten minutes. Everyone." She emphasized, pulling away the last three pancakes from the table just as Uncle Jake was about to take them.

"Hey! I'm already dressed."

"Then go start the car up."

I headed up the stairs and to my room. It was hot outside, so I decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt. All my tank tops were too revealing - courtesy of Daphne and Red (mostly Daphne). As I was heading out the door, I put on my tennis shoes.

"What happened to your tank tops?" asked a voice from behind me. Three guesses who. "They were very…fashionable," he concluded.

"Yeah, well, as soon as I can, I'm gonna go buy some normal clothes."

"What are you talking about? Those are normal." Daphne was walking down the stairs in shorts and one of my tanks.

"Yeah, maybe for you," with that, I walked out the door.

I sat in the front seat between Uncle Jake and Granny. Uncle Jake was driving and, as always when he drives, the car purred instead of trying to kill us. Daphne, Red and Puck sat in the back. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw how miserable Puck looked. I smiled. He saw and grinned back, but I saw that mischievous glint in his eye. Crap, not good.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Snow's house and the first thing I saw when we got there was Charming's car. Prince Charming was the mayor of Ferryport Landing and he was in love with Snow White.

Granny got out and pulled out a notepad, her "detective" notepad, I guess. "Kids, I want you to look around for clues. I'm going to go ask the mayor some questions." She headed towards Charming, looking determined for questions. Uncle Jake went to go talk with Sheriff Hamstead.

I turned around towards everyone else, "Well, first we should-" Daphne and Red were nowhere to be seen. Puck stood there, grinning like an idiot.

"Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Yippee," I said sarcastically, turning towards the house

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun," he said. Then the breath was taken from me as an arm pulled me up into the air.

"Are you crazy? I almost fell!" I exclaimed once I got my lungs to function again.

"Stop being a party-pooper, you haven't fallen yet have you?"

"'Cause I haven't killed you yet," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Puck said. He flew us around the top of the house and the backyard.

"I don't see anything," I said.

"K, we're done here then," he started flying away from the house. "I have something I want to show you," he added before I could protest.

The wind blew in my face and I enjoyed the cool air on such a hot day. We flew over a forest and after some time, Puck stopped. "Look, it's a turkey."

He wasn't wrong. The trees were arranged so that there was a head and feathers, making it look like a turkey. But if you take out a couple extra trees, it wouldn't be a turkey.

"Puck," I said, trying to keep calm, "How long have you known about this?"

"Uh, I don't know. About ten years. I was bored one day and decided to fly around….and I found this. I wanted to show it to you on Thanksgiving, but I couldn't wait that long." he explained.

I exploded, "It's a _hand_, you idiot! A hand! How do you not see it?"

All he had to say was, "Oh. I see that now. But I think a turkey is much cooler."

I almost killed him right then and there. "It's the SCARLET HAND. How can one person be that dumb?"

The perimeter was lined with red trees. It was so obvious in broad daylight. "Seriously. Now I feel dumb. You're telling me I've been flying over this spot for over a decade and I've been thinking of food instead of the Scarlet Hand?"

I pulled out my phone and snapped a couple of pictures of it. "You should feel dumb and when are you not thinking about food?" I commented.

"Now I'm hungry," he whined.

"You're kidding," I said, incredulous. "You just had breakfast forty-five minutes ago."

"That's a long time," he argued.

"Ugh," I sighed. "Come on, just take us back to Snow's, we have to show this to them."

Just then, an arrow whizzed past, right in between our heads. It was two inches from my nose. Puck and I looked down and saw more pointed at us. Over a hundred people had crossbow pointed at us.

"Now who's the unobservant one?" Puck asked, trying to dodge the arrows.

"Still you. Now, run!" I shouted.

"Run. You're kidding me." he hovered for a moment and an arrow passed by so close to my face he started flapping his wings ten times faster. "Never mind. I got the message."

We flew away from the forest, followed by a shower of arrows, begging us to come back and play some more.

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, although it's already over. This chapter is almost as long a chapter and a half of my usual chapters. Tell me if there are anymore character flaws, like the Jake one. **

**Awesome possum.**

**;D**


	16. Planning

**AN: Hey guys, my cast finally came off, but my arm's still a little sore, which is why I'm a little late typing this, but good news is I'll have two weeks (and a day) to write a lot more than usual! (and, I'm going for two more chapters to make up for the lateness)**

**Cat - I typed up a word document with the AN and posted it on both of my stories so that I wouldn't have to type two. So, I'm not lying.**

**squrriel101-thanks!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter Sixteen: Planning

It took us 10 minutes to get back to Snow's house on account of Puck's crazed flying. He was still in shock of being shot at while I was still fuming over his stupidity.

"Where were you guys?" Daphne asked as soon as we landed in front of them. Granny, Uncle Jake, Daphne, and Red were in a group, apparently looking for us.

"Maybe they were-" Uncle Jake started with an evil glint in his eye.

"Puck wanted to show me something," I had calmed down a little. "He wanted to show me a forest that's trees are in the shape of a turkey. But-"

"Awesome!" squealed Daphne. "I wanna see!"

"But," I continued, louder, "I pointed out to him that it wasn't a turkey, it was a hand. And the perimeter was lined with red trees."

"You think it's the Scarlet Hand headquarters?" asked Uncle Jake.

"Really, Jake, I think those vacations are not helping your brain cell count," Puck joked.

"Look who's talking," I had finally calmed all the way down, glad that we now had shared our vital information with Granny.

Granny interrupted him before he could get too offended, "Can you show us where it is?"

While I was showing the pictures that I had snapped with my phone to Granny, the others started getting ready to leave, checking to make sure they hadn't missed anything, or, in Puck's case, trying to find out the time to make sure that he hadn't missed lunch.

"We should get going," Granny said, "We've got lots to do, and little time to do it."

"Can we stop somewhere to eat?" I heard Puck ask Granny as we were leaving in the car.

"No, you can wait until we get home."

As soon as lunch was over, Granny had us hit the books, and literally hit Puck over the head with a book when he complained.

I googled stuff up on the computer that might help us find out anything about the Scarlet Hand and found a website that had a map on it, but you needed a password.

The password hint was: What is the Master's real name?

Good question. One, which, I did not know the answer to. I didn't even know Mirror had another name. "Granny? What's Mirror's real name?"

"Shey Greenwood, I think." was the response I got.

She was right. I can't believe they would have something like that online. On the top of the page, it said:

WELCOME FELLOW SCARLET HAND FOLLOWERS. THE MASTER HAS GRACIOUSLY PROVIDED A PLACE FOR YOU TO STAY, IN RETURN FOR YOUR LOYALTY. FOLLOW THE MAP BELOW, AND YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN THE HOME OF THE MASTER HIMSELF!

I printed it out, a plan forming in my mind already. I folded the map and hid it in the pocket of my jeans, heading out to where the others were looking at books for any mention of trees in the shape of a hand, or anything else that might help us find Snow.

"I'm pretty sure that Snow is at the headquarters that you found," Uncle Jake said. "There is no other place that she could be. Puck sent all his pixies-

"Minions!" retorted Puck.

"-minions to check all the forests for any signs of prisons or hideouts, but the only protected area was the place that you guys found. Even the pix-minions couldn't make it past the trees surrounding the hand."

"Well, we made progress," Daphne said optimistically, "We know were Snow is for sure. Can we eat dinner? I kinda want to go to bed early."

Granny looked surprised at this, but agreed.

After dinner, everyone went to do their own thing, while Granny spent her time on the phone with Charming, discussing what the next step might be.

Meanwhile, I went upstairs to my room, making sure no one noticed.

I got out three drawstring bags and took out a list that I had made that afternoon: three flashlights, the map, water, sheathed knives, her sword, and some various healing potions.

Some of the things she could find in her room, but a lot were found in the mirror, now occupied by their new guardian Jack, which surprised Sabrina when she thought about how she hadn't met him yet. This made her feel horrible; no wonder Mirror wanted freedom, he was alone for days at a time with no one to pass time with.

Checking that no one else was nearby, she slipped in Mirror's, well, technically Jack's, room. It was quiet. No booming voice, nothing. In a way, it felt eerie.

"Hello," said a voice from the mirror. Sabrina looked up into the most gorgeous hazelnut eyes that she has ever seen. She stared for a moment before she could regain her thoughts.

"H-hi," she replied, mentally smacking her forehead when she heard the shyness in her voice.

"I didn't know there were more people in this house, especially not cute ones like yourself." I blushed at that. Is it possible to fall in love with a mirror? Well, not when you're staring at your own reflection, like Puck, but with the guardian of a mirror. As the saying goes 'Anything is possible.' This had to be what it meant.

"I mean," he continued, "the old lady said that there were three kids, but I thought she was just crazy, and if there were kids, I was thinking of ten year olds." He finally finished talking.

A moment passed in silence, then I commented, "Has anyone ever told you what a big mouth you have?"

Without missing a beat he said, "Has anyone told you what beautiful a face you have?"

That pulled another blush from me. Two in ten minutes! Even Puck couldn't do that.

I regained my composure and turned all business-like, "Here's what I need." I handed him my list.

He looked at it and raised his eyebrows, "What war are you fighting tonight?"

"None of your-"

He raised a hand and stopped me before I could finish, "That was a rhetorical question. I don't care who you kill, as long as it's not me." He flashed a smile and was gone. He had left to retrieve my things and was back a minute later with them.

"Anything else?" he asked expectantly.

"Nope," then I pulled out a couple of books from the bag that I was carrying. I had brought them as a welcoming gift, knowing that Mirror always liked it when I brought him books.

"What's this? A gift? How flattering." he said with mock surprise.

"They're for entertainment purposes. I can't imagine how boring it must get in here."

"As long as you visit me every couple of days, my live will be as exciting as it needs to be," he said with a heart-warming smile. _Snap out of it Sabrina, _I thought to myself. _He's the new guardian. No need to get too friendly. _

"See you," I called over my shoulder as I left.

"Bye, Cutie," was his reply. Great. Ten minutes with the new guardian and I already have a new nickname.

On the way back to the room, I ran into Puck.

"Watcha doin with all that stuff?" he asked, not feigning curiosity for once.

"You'll see later," I said.

"Where'd you get it?" he pressed, not letting me past.

"From the mirror. The new guardian, Jack, helped me with this."

"Jack? Since when do we have a new guardian?"

"You should go visit him. He's real nice."

I then marched around him and into my room, closing the door and locking it.

**AN: What I find interesting is that 'googled' isn't a word - at least not on my computer's spell check.**

**:D**


	17. Insecurity, Explanations, and Departure

**AN: Here's the second one!**

Chapter Seventeen: Insecurity, Explanations, and Departure

**~ Puck's POV ~**

_You should go visit him. He's real nice._

Ugh! Something bothered me about the way she said it. Not sarcastic - but not serious either. More…playful. I decided to go check out this new dude. Probably some old guy that talks a lot and Sabrina wants to trick me into keeping him company.

Hah! If he starts talking, I'm outta there.

I walked in and closed the door loudly behind me, to announce my presence, and, if it was an old guy, to make sure that he heard me.

"You just can't resist me, can you cutie?"

A guy's face showed up in the mirror….and, believe me, he wasn't old.

"Cutie? Thanks, I'm flattered, but they call me Puck," I answered.

His smile turned into a frown. "Where'd that cute blonde go?"

"He's standing right in front of you," I answered, a little menacingly.

"Wait…was that your girlfriend?" The guy in the mirror asked.

"As a matter of fact…" I changed my mind mid-thought, "yes. Yes, she is. So, back off."

"Hey," he said, raising his palms to face me. "It was just harmless flirting. Not that she didn't flirt back." He grinned widely at that.

I turned around and left abruptly, slamming the door shut behind me. Oh, Grimm had some explaining to do, and I'm looking forward to what might come out of that mouth of hers.

**~ Sabrina's POV ~**

I had almost everything ready. My sword was lying sheathed on the bed. I frowned as I thought about how I had never used it before. Uncle Jake had given it to me on my last birthday as a joke, but with some seriousness behind it as we were getting attacked nearly every day last year. My parents left for their vacation about three months after the attacks finally stopped. They trusted Granny with us.

Of course, while the attacks were happening, my parents made us, as in Daphne, Red, Puck, and me, take weaponry classes with some of the Everafters.

A knock on the door dragged me back to reality. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 9: 58 pm. A couple more hours and we need to leave.

I opened the door to a livid-looking Puck. Oh-boy. What did I do now?

"Come in," I sighed, turning around and sitting on my bed.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, eyes scrutinizing my face.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me about your new boyfriend," he said coolly, but his eyes were like two bright green flames.

"What are you talking about?" He was crazy. I hadn't been with my friends for days.

He laughed, but it sounded forced, "Jack? Does that ring a bell?"

"Jack?" Now I laughed, relieved that his anger was just jealousy. "You're kidding, right. He's the new guardian for the mirror. He's not even human."

"I'm not human," Puck pointed out.

"True," I said.

"Then why were you flirting with him?" he asked.

"I wasn't."

"He said you were."

I let my face fall in my hands, "Are you really going to believe him? He's probably laughing right now, imagining the conversation that we are having. And you're letting him."

"You're right," he said, relaxing from his place at the door and coming to stand in front of me. "It's not like I own you," he admitted.

"I'm glad that at least you know that," I said with a smile.

He pulled me up off the bed and kissed me lightly. The door opened just then and Granny walked in.

"Any more questions about why the door needs to stay open with you in the room, Puck?" she asked, but she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry," Puck grinned sheepishly. Granny left, and Puck went with her.

I turned around, surprised when I looked back to the bed, noticing all the weapons and potions. How had Granny or Puck not noticed? I guess they were just being unobservant.

Dividing everything into three groups, I placed the weapons, potions, and various other things in the drawstring bags that I had gotten out before I left for Jack's room.

I set my alarm for 11:30, turned my ipod on, placing the earpieces in my ears, and tried to get some sleep before we left.

I woke up to my alarm going off, quickly hitting the off button so as not to wake up Granny or anyone else. At least, not yet.

I grabbed all the bags, put on a coat and my shoes, and left for Uncle Jake's room.

I walked in quietly and shook him awake.

"What's wrong?" he said blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, I'll explain downstairs. Get dressed, and grab a coat."

I then went to Puck's room and followed the same process.

Then I went to wait downstairs in the kitchen. Uncle Jake got there a few minutes before Puck and sat down at the kitchen table. As soon as Puck walked in I started explaining my plan.

"I found this map online," I pulled out the paper out of my pocket. "It's meant only for Scarlet Hand members, but I found a way to get to it.

"Since we are almost positive that Snow is at the headquarters, I think we should act fast and get her. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Puck asked, finishing making the sandwich that he had started as soon as he walked into the kitchen."

"Yes, tonight, and, do you ever stop eating?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

"This might just work," Uncle Jake said thoughtfully. "But we have to hurry. If your grandmother finds out about this…"

"As long as we come back alive, she'll be happy." I assured him. "Besides, it's her birthday tomorrow, and this was the best birthday present that I could think of."

"Okay," Uncle Jake said with a determined look on his face, "Let's go."

**AN: I know I haven't changed POV's in this story before, but I kinda like it…it gives both sides to a story. I might keep it up. Tell me what you think!**

**:D **


	18. Mission Impossibly Surprised?

**AN: Sorry! I **_**PROMISE **_**that I will update more frequently. Not like the other times…..with two / three months between each update. And it doesn't help that I this was supposed to be up last Sunday. D:**

**Also, about whether Puck and Sabrina are together…you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?**

**And…..another chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen: Mission Impossibly Surprised?

**SPOV**

Puck had to fly us, but got tired and we had to walk part of the way.

"Do you remember the headquarters exact location?" asked Uncle Jake.

"What is this, _CSI_? Yes, I do remember the 'headquarters exact location.'" Puck snapped.

"Shut up, both of you. Puck, fly up and see if we're close."

With a sigh, his wings popped out and he shot up above us about 50 feet. "We're almost there!" he yelled from his position in the sky.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you?" I said irritably when he made it back down.

He looked like he was about to retort when Uncle Jake said, "Shh! Someone's coming."

We moved to the shadows of a tree, behind some bushes to the right of the path.

"….I caught movement near here…" an unfamiliar voice was coming down the path.

"Are you sure it wasn't a rabbit, like last time?" a second, more annoyed voice accompanied the first one.

"No, there were three big blobs of heat," confidence surged from the first voice.

"Check over there, then. I'll do this side." The bushes rustled about ten meters behind us.

_Come on, _mouthed Uncle Jake, _let's move. _He led the way and Puck motioned that I go second. Since when did he care about…not even going to go there. Too many mixed feelings. There is a time to think about that and that time isn't now.

We were trying to be as quiet as possible, but Puck stepped on a twig behind me and it snapped.

"Wait," the second voice said, now considerably farther away. "I heard something over there." Movement toward us was heard and we sped up our silent dodging of bushes.

When another twig snapped under one of our feet, a shout was heard from behind us, "They're over here!" Running feet headed our direction.

Puck grabbed me around the waist, and Uncle Jake by the wrist, pulling us towards the sky. He dropped my uncle on a tree branch and pulled us onto a branch of an opposite tree.

Uncle Jake put his finger to his lips. _Shh _- that was the message. Thank you Captain Obvious.

I really needed to stop with the sarcasm. Maybe it's the nerves getting to me.

By now, our pursuers were under us. They were talking in hushed voices.

"…maybe, but what if…."

"…swear I heard noise…."

Uncle Jake and Puck were both wide-eyed and looked to be holding their breaths, and I'm sure I was the same.

We stayed up in the tree until we were sure that we were alone, and Puck set us down on the noisy forest floor.

"They're going to be cautious now," Uncle Jake whispered.

"We can't wait," I said. "Who knows what they're doing to Snow."

"Yeah, they might be feeding her good food, unlike Charming's horrid-" I threw my arm out.

"No jokes."

"I can create a distraction," Uncle Jake said.

"Hey!" Puck said. "That's my area of expertise!"

"Yeah, but your wings will be more helpful in an escape."

"True," Puck admitted.

"You're leaving me with _him_?" Uncle Jake had to be crazy. "We're sure to get caught."

"Who's making jokes now?" Puck taunted me. "Besides, I'll be with the Queen of Sneaks."

"So, you're admitting that I'm sneaky?"

Puck paled a little, "No-o, I-" There was a big explosion far away to our left.

"What the- Uncle Jake! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Puck was being dragged by me towards the center of the forest.

"Uncle Jake's distraction! Come _on_!" I tried shouting in a whisper.

We navigated between the trees. Flying would bring attention to us, so we stayed on the ground and in the shadows.

We finally got to the line of red trees that made a hand from above. Behind the trees, a fence lined the perimeter, and there were gates that people poured out of. A man in armor stood on top of one of the gate's posts and shouted.

"Code Red! Code Red people! Movement in the east perimeter!"

_Great. _I thought. _Now everyone's up._

"How are we going to get in without being noticed?" I asked Puck.

"How am I supposed to know Miss I've-Got-Straight-A's?"

"Can't you turn into a dragon and burn everyone to ashes? Or is the Trickster King incapable of such extremities?" I taunted.

"It doesn't work like that," he said with gritted teeth.

"Then how does it-" BOOM.

The ground beneath our feet shook. I stumbled and caught myself on a tree. There was a gaping hole in the fence nearby. It was about 200 meters wide. A mass of steam and people surrounded the whole. Perfect.

"Let's go!" I shouted over the noise, silently thanking Uncle Jake.

We jogged through the mess of people, trying not to be recognized. I had pulled up my hood so that my blonde hair wouldn't be as obvious. Everyone was too busy trying to stay out of the way of the next explosion to have time to take a look at our faces.

I don't know what we were looking for, maybe a hatch, or a tunnel leading underground, but we just followed the stream of people leaving and entering the premises. Eventually, we got to a big building, one that we should have noticed from miles away.

The castle-sized structure loomed up in front of us. Some sort of spell must have kept us from not noticing this before.

"It's a glamour," Puck said, echoing my thoughts. "A similar spell is used for the Golden Egg and my mom's house." I sadly noted how he didn't say 'my house,' but got a jolt of delight at the same time. He felt at home here.

"How do we get in?" I yelled over the roar of the chaos. We had stopped to the left side of the front steps, where people were entering and exiting the castle at will.

"Maybe the front door?" Puck suggested.

"Will there be a blocking spell of some sort?" I asked.

"Let's find out."

We started up the stairs and wrestled through the crowd to the top. The door was already open, so we squeezed through and found…

**AN: Cliffhanger! Don't get too excited. I had to stop somewhere. So, as I said, frequent updates should be expected from now on. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	19. Snow

**AN: Another update! I also just now realized that I updated on the 1-year anniversary of this story last time. Weird, I didn't realize that before. **

**Tell me what you think!**

Chapter Nineteen: Snow

_We started up the stairs and wrestled through the crowd to the top. The door was already open, so we squeezed through and found…_

… a regular living room. Huh. Nothing made it seem like evil villains lived here. The lights were on and there was a fireplace to our right, and a staircase to our left. A couple of weapons were scattered here and there, and people were bustling in and out of doorways and up and down the stairs.

Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, keeping to the wall. There weren't that many people at the top. There was a room to the left that got a lot of activity, but that seemed to be the 'weapons' room, as old fashioned battle gear could be seen through the crowd in the doorway.

The hallway past the door was empty and we headed towards the first door on the left. Puck checked to make sure that no one was looking, then opened the door slowly and quickly pulled me inside, shutting the door quietly.

The room was empty except for a bed and a dresser. It was probably some sort of guest room.

I realized that Puck was still holding my hand and shook him off, already planning our scan of the mansion, "We should first check all the rooms on the top floor, then we could sneak down to the bottom floor and check there, assuming that no one sees us-"

"Would you shut up for just a second?" Puck interrupted my pacing of the room. He was sitting on the bed and had pulled out a granola bar from god-knows-where and was eating it.

"Excuse me?" How rude!

"First of all, no one can see us. Jake put a spell on us just before he left us. That should last about an hour. Secondly, Snow is in the room across the hall, in the trapdoor of the closet. I overheard them talking about guarding her."

"You _could _be a little nicer about it."

His eyes widened. "But I am nice."

"Yeah, right," I snorted and turned towards the door.

Puck grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. "Grimm - listen. What's your problem? I _am_ being nice, contrary to what everyone might think."

"No - I'm - okay. Sorry. I'm just grumpy because I should be sleeping now, instead of here."

Puck held my gaze for a couple of seconds before letting my wrist go, "Fine."

I headed out and across the hall.

"Quiet," breathed a voice in my ear. Puck. "They can't see us, but they can still hear us and run into us. And doors opening by themselves won't help our situation."

" 'K," I looked over my shoulder and smiled a little, to prove that I was fine. He smiled lightly in response and gave me a push towards the door.

There were two guards in the room, standing in front of a door that was presumably the closet. They turned at the opening of the door and one of them growled, "I told you to close the stupid window."

"But it's so frickin' hot in here," said the second, shorter guard.

The first guard headed towards us, but more towards the door, and we scrambled out of the way while he closed it. "What are you, five? Deal with it."

"On three," I whispered.

Puck's wings popped out of his back.

"Wait," I said, handing him his wooden sword from my forgotten bag.

"Where'd you get this?" He had a smile on his face a mile wide.

"I found it in the mirror. It was in the sword room."

One of the guards heard us and straightened up out of his chair.

"Did you hear that?" It was the second guard asking.

"Again with the paranoia, seriously, I feel like I'm babysitting you." The first guard was lounging sideways in his chair, starting on another sandwich from a cooler nearby.

Puck looked my way, gave a nod, and moved towards the guards from above.

"Behind you," I said, loud enough that both guards would hear. Puck knocked them unconscious with his sword while I headed towards the closet door.

Inside, clothes were neatly hung everywhere, so we had to look for the trapdoor. After a few minutes of shoving clothes aside and searching, we finally found it behind a rack of long sleeve shirts.

It wasn't locked or anything and it led to a smallish room. In the middle of the room, tied to a chair was… "Snow!" My shout of relief was loud.

"Shh!" Puck said.

I hurried to Snow and untied her, carefully pulling off the duck tape from her mouth. "Thank goodness you found me," she breathed as soon as the tape was off.

She stood up and swept us both in a hug. "Although, I have to admit: I didn't think it'd be you two coming. Are you alone?"

"Nope. Uncle Jake is distracting everyone."

She paled. "You mean - everyone's still at the house?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "Snow - are you okay?"

"You have to call them! They were going to wait until you and Puck left the house sometime and then attack!"

"Wait - why me and Puck?"

"Something about wanting to save you for last - I don't really know, but we have to get back now!"

I pulled my phone out from my bag and found Granny's cell number in the phone book. She picked up on the third ring. "Sabrina?" She sounded like she was still sleeping.

"Lock the house." I shut the phone and pulled Snow with me towards the door.

**Jake's POV**

I shot another explosion spell about twenty meters to my left and ran.

My invisibility spell would last only another ten minutes, and I willed that Puck and Sabrina kept track of the time.

I wish I could go help Sabrina, but Puck would keep her safe.

Hoping that Puck would also try to keep himself safe, I climbed a tree, getting ready to jump two guards coming my way, sweeping the area with walkie-talkies and bow and arrows…

**Sabrina's POV**

We left the closet and checked to make sure that the guards were still unconscious. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Snow - if they're attacking our house, then how come there are so many others here?"

"Let's just say that they have big numbers. By the amount of noise from outside, I would say that your uncle is doing a pretty good job of distracting them. It sounds like about half stayed here, and half went to your house. If they think that you guys are here, then they don't need many people to go take over the house. Mirror wants the mirror back for something. Probably to become an Everafter."

"We should leave soon," Puck said. "I don't think the invisibility spell will work much longer."

"How come Snow can see us?" I asked.

"Because we want her to see us."

I pulled out the map that I had printed off from the Scarlet Hand's website. Snow looked over my shoulder. "That map is _way _off."

I sighed, shoving it back into my bag, "It was worth a try."

"How are we going to leave unnoticed?" Snow asked. "I heard you guys talking about an invisibility spell, but Jake probably has the wand for that."

"I could fly you out," Puck suggested.

"You're going to have to fly me through the front door. These windows are enchanted - a bomb can't even get through." Snow informed us.

"Well, I can't carry you and fatso over here through the doorway at the same time." He earned a punch in the stomach from me for that.

"I can sneak out by myself," I said.

"But-" Puck started. "I don't think I should leave you here Grimm. If you get hurt, I'm never going to hear the end of it. Generations of Grimms will be taking it out on me."

"I'll be fine," I said, exasperated.

"I don't believe you," he said, sticking his nose in the air childishly and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, hurry up. What are we going to do?" Snow asked, looking out the window at the wreckage outside.

"We're not-" I started protesting.

"Let's go, Snow. Grimm we'll be waiting by the last red tree, 'k?"

"Fine."

Snow opened the door, checking the hallway and motioning that we follow her. The staircase had less people, now, and the weapons room was empty. It seemed that everyone had already left for battle.

We got to the top of the stairs and looked down at the room below us. The injured were laid out on the floor, but there were only six, and most of them looked self-inflicted like falling, or running into something.

Snow jumped up onto the banister, ready to leave.

Puck turned, pecked my cheek, and said the two words found in every danger / romance novel in the world: "_Be safe._"

He turned and, grabbing Snow by the hand, flew down towards the door.

"Incoming!" he shouted, successfully scattering anyone standing in the doorway.

"The prisoner!" someone shouted from below, and people scrambled to follow the two escapees.

I made my way down the stairs and out the door, carefully trying not to bump into anyone.

Outside, I kept to the walls of the mansion, figuring that Uncle Jake was only sending explosions out in the field.

"Hey - is that Sabrina Grimm?" Someone shouted from behind me. How the hell could they - oh. The spell must have worn off.

I started sprinting towards the trees for cover, glancing back to see that I had about a dozen people chasing me. Man, was I glad I wasn't famous.

I turned back around and ran smack into somebody. I tensed, ready to fight.

"Sabrina! It's me! I've been looking all over for you. Come on, this way." Uncle Jake pulled me towards the trees on the left.

We ran for a couple more minutes before we started getting tired and had to slow down.

Turning some random direction, we came face-to-face with the side of a cliff.

"What the- where the crap did this come from?" I was staring stupidly at the wall.

"Hands up," said a scary voice from behind us. I remembered that voice. Bluebeard.

He had an arrow pointed at my head. He had three others behind him, out of breath, also holding bows and arrows. What was with the old-fashioned weaponry?

Uncle Jake pushed me behind him. "Leave her alone."

"Not possible," Bluebeard answered. "But if you move, I'll give you a head start."

"Over my dead body," Uncle Jake said, moving his hand towards his pocket.

Bluebeard's hold on the bow tightened. "If you don't move, it will be. And keep your hands up."

Uncle Jake stopped moving his hand towards his pocket. "Fine, you have us. Just - don't hurt the girl."

"No promises," Bluebeard said, smirking. He stretched out the bow, and shot the arrow quickly. It headed towards us, and Uncle Jake moved, making sure I was behind him, but he didn't move quickly eno-

Ping. The arrow stuck in a wooden sword that hung in the air, suspended by a very annoying fairy.

"You are _not _going to hurt Grimm. Or Jake. If Grimm dies, who am I going to annoy? And if Jake dies, I don't want Grimm crying all over me. So, put down the bow."

"No," Bluebeard snarled, quickly loading another arrow.

Puck grabbed my hand and Uncle Jake's, jerking us up into the air just as the next arrow lodged itself into the rock face where we had been standing.

We heard Bluebeard's roar as we flew over the forest, far away from them.

"I thought you said that you couldn't fly two people at the same time," I yelled over the wind that was wildly whipping my hair back from my face.

"I can, just not through that doorway," Puck shouted back.

He slowed down when we got to the last red tree at the top of the hand. Snow was sitting in the branches, talking on the phone with someone, presumably Charming because she had tears running down her face.

Once we were all on the ground, and Snow had finished talking, we had to find a way back home.

"I can't carry all three of you," Puck said.

"I might have some of that stuff that lets you fly," Uncle Jake said, searching his pockets. "Aha! Here it is. You kids get going, we'll catch up." He started unscrewing the top, reading the instructions to find out how much was needed for flight.

"Come on Grimm, up you go," Puck swept his left hand under my knees and caught me with his right, already in the air.

Too tired to argue, I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" The soft question came with a chuckle.

"A little."

"Well, at least you know that Snow is safe now."

"Yeah."

The rest of the way back home was quiet.

**Puck's POV**

I looked down at the silent Grimm in my arms, thinking how tired she must be.

It _is _tempting to feint dropping her…but now wasn't the time.

Even I admit that I have my moments, and this was definitely one of them.

**Sabrina's POV**

"We're home," Puck's quiet voice woke me up.

"Oh, joy," I grumbled. "Here comes the great explosion of my grandmother."

I felt lips press against my temple as we touched the ground, Puck righting me next to him and guiding the way up the driveway.

It seemed quiet, seeing as no one had tried to attack us on our way to the house. Some windows were lit, while others were dark. The living room window was flooded with light and I swear I saw a curtain twitch as we came up the front lawn.

I knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately. Granny was standing in the doorway, blocking the light. The expression on her face was…

**AN: Cliffhanger! I've got to admit, I could get used to these cliffhangers.**

**I better get feedback: this chapter is over….(got to go check)…twice as long as my other ones.**

**Awesome Possum!**

**J**


	20. Home at Last

**AN: I'm a despicable person. I know, I promised, but…no more promises. **

**Taking a little break from the Scarlet Hand…just some good ol' Puckabrina. **

Chapter Twenty: Home at Last

_I knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately. Granny was standing in the doorway, blocking the light. The expression on her face was…_

…confusion? I thought she would have been pissed or relieved…not confused.

"Where are Jake and Snow?" Granny asked me while pulling both me and Puck into a hug.

"They're back there, but why aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, _Liebling_? I knew you could get in and out fine with Puck there."

"What's that-"

"Snow!" Granny exclaimed, pushing past us. Uncle Jake and Snow were trudging up the driveway in the dark, both looking exhausted.

Granny hugged both of them and pecked Uncle Jake on the cheek before pulling them both towards the house. "Come on, I've got to lock up the house in case we get attacked again."

We shuffled inside so that Granny could tell the house to lock up.

Puck, of course, headed to the kitchen while I headed upstairs to get some sleep. Uncle Jake and Snow stayed downstairs with Granny, probably explaining what happened, how everything went and catching Snow up.

I walked in my room and fell on my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas or take off my shoes. I was just drifting off…

"Hey Grimm." Puck had walked in, holding a tray with sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

I groaned. "Leave me alone, I'm not hungry."

"What makes you think these are for you? They're mine."

"Of course," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well, I do need my energy," he said, his mouth full.

I said nothing, hoping that he would let me sleep.

After about five minutes of silence, Puck asked, "Grimm?"

I didn't answer, feigning sleep.

I felt covers being pulled out from under me. Thinking that he was going to pull some prank on me, I shot out of bed. "What the hell, Puck!"

He shrieked like a little girl, "Jesus, Grimm. You scared the crap out of me." He was breathing hard, clutching his chest.

I stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"What?" he said, eyes still slightly wide, hand still clutching his heart.

"You - you - ," I couldn't get any words out.

"Oh, so giving me a heart attack now constitutes as funny, huh?"

I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down, "It's just, you screamed like a girl and looked like a deer in headlights afterwards."

A giggle escaped from my lips and I fell down on the bed, laughing, but a little less raucously now.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Red was standing in the doorway. "I heard someone scream…?"

Puck answered her. "I screamed, cause Grimm scared the crap outta me and then started comparing me to female deer."

My giggles increased at that, and Red just gave us a strange look and left.

When I stopped laughing and looked up, I saw Puck smiling, still eating his sandwiches.

"What?" I said, a little suspicious.

"Nothing. I just don't think I have ever seen you giggle."

"I was not gig- okay, maybe I was, but you have to admit, you're scream was really funny."

"No it wa- yeah, it was pretty funny," he admitted.

"Yeah, but what where you doing, hovering over me like that?"

"I wasn't hovering," he said matter-of-factly.

"Then what were you doing?" Ugh, why won't he just tell me straight out what he was doing instead of playing these games.

"I was…pulling the blanket around you so that you won't get cold," he looked down at his empty plate as he said that last part. Setting it down, he looked up at me to see my reaction.

"Puck…that's really sweet," I sounded shocked, even to myself.

"I do have a heart, you know. Now, come on. We all need some sleep."

He guided me to my bed with a hand on my waist, lifting the covers so I could get in.

As soon as I laid down, he tucked the covers around me. "Good night, Grimm," he said. Then he pressed a kiss to my forehead, took his tray, and turned out the light.

He turned back around in the doorway, "See you in the morning." He started closing the door, when a thought popped in my head.

"Wait!" I shot out of bed and out the door, slowing down once I passed Puck, still standing frozen.

"What?" he said from behind me, leaving my door half closed and following me with his tray of empty dishes.

"Oh -," I turned around to face him, grinning. "I forgot to brush my teeth."

**AN: I know this chapter is too short, but I wanted to end here. I'll post another chapter with it, so it'll balance out. Finals are over in two days, so it should be up soon!**


	21. Aichmophobia

**AN: I'm glad you guys like my story, but it's not over yet. People want a sequel but I still have plans for this one!**

**Okay, I couldn't resist, another Puckabrina moment, but I'll add more plot to it next chapter**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all!**

**This chapter is dedicated to oah ehm ghee, who so kindly reminded me that flossing is just as important as brushing. Loved your review!**

Chapter Twenty - One: Aichmophobia (The Fear of Needles)

"_Wait!" I shot out of bed and out the door, slowing down once I passed Puck, still standing frozen._

"_What?" he said from behind me, leaving my door half closed and following me with his tray of empty dishes._

"_Oh -," I turned around to face him, grinning. "I forgot to brush my teeth."_

"Don't forget to floss!" he called out from behind me. Shaking my head, a grin on my face, I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Just before I left, I heard a knocking on the bathroom window. Going over to it, I saw what looked like one of Puck's pixies. I tried opening the window and found that it was, surprisingly, not locked.

Opening the window, a flood of arrows came through, one of them tearing some of the skin from my right side. Running out the bathroom door, I ran into Puck. He pulled me out of the weapons' way and looked me over, to see if I was hurt. Seeing the gash in my side he winced. "What did Mr. Canis tell you about opening the window?" he said, scolding.

"That was years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we're in the middle of a war here, Grimm, in case you didn't notice."

Arrows continued flooding through the window and out the bathroom door, some digging themselves into the hallway wall opposite the bathroom.

"Once again, I have to ask, why the arrows? This isn't the freakin' twelfth century!" I was still not over the fact that they had a seemingly endless supply of arrows.

"Would you rather they use guns?"

A pause, before I answered, "Maybe I wonder too much."

Granny came out of her room with a shield, having gotten a glimpse of what was going on moments before. Plowing through the arrows with the shield in front of her, she managed to close the window. Now, the only evidence left of the arrows were the ones embedded in the bathroom and hallway, and the soft plunk! plunk! as more arrows continued to batter the window.

This day just never ended, did it? I already felt like sinking to the ground and falling asleep right there, but Granny's voice kept me moving, "Lock up everything and put up the defenses!"

Snow had left a while ago, Charming having come to pick her up, so it was just me, Puck, Daphne, Red, Granny, Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake. Daphne and Red were sleeping, so the five of us that were awake had to pull out the make-shift metal sheets that Mr. Canis had installed in the windows, in the case that the magic doesn't work and the windows break.

Theoretically, the arrows shouldn't have even made it to the house, but the house's magic was still recovering from the blow that had come only a couple of hours ago. But now the magic was running hot again, and if you just looked through one of the windows, you would see that the arrows were bouncing off the invisible magic shield that expanded 20 meters from the house.

After Puck and I finished closing the last metal barrier on the window in my room, we headed downstairs to the kitchen, where the grown-ups were waiting, keeping an eye on the house, and making sure that nothing broke through the house's defenses.

"You can go to bed, lieblings, I know you must be very tired," Granny looked exhausted, as did Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake, but they just gripped their coffee cups and tried to keep their eyes open.

"Yeah, sure, we'll just grab a quick snack," Puck said, pulling me towards the kitchen before I could protest.

"What the heck, Puck?" I said, as soon as we were in the kitchen. "It's like, six in the morning, we haven't had a minute of sleep all night, and you insist on having a snack? Didn't you just eat five minutes ago?"

I ranted all this while Puck moved quickly around the kitchen, opening and closing drawers and shelves, his arms slowly filling with objects until I stopped talking.

"Because," he started. "You have a gaping hole in your side, and don't tell me it doesn't hurt, you can barely walk." He was right. I almost cried on the way down the stairs. "If your Granny sees that, she'll freak and make you stay in bed for two weeks. If Uncle Jake sees it, he'll pull out a hundred creams with a million different side effects. Mr. Canis will probably suggest you meditate, so don't even-"

"Hey, I like Mr. Canis," I shot back.

"I do too, but meditation isn't always the answer. Okay, come hop up on the counter so I can clean your side."

I was about to protest, but the look on his face said that it wasn't time for games. I managed to get up on the counter, trying to keep the grimace on my face to a minimum. The agonizing pain in my side didn't help.

Puck rolled up my shirt about three inches so that he could get to the bloody mess underneath. My blue shirt was ruined.

"I'm going to have to clean it with some rubbing alcohol, but it's also going to need stitches."

I almost fainted when I heard 'stitches'. "I think I'll just get Granny and…"

He pushed me back lightly with his hand, "She'll say you need stitches too, but she'll freak more. Come on, trust me for once."

"I trust you too much," I muttered, moving further back on the counter.

Puck pulled gloves on and in seconds I felt the sting of the alcohol on the sides of my wound and hissed. Puck blew on it so that it wouldn't sting as much. After a couple more of these stings, he pulled out a needle and some medical thread from a box. Pouring some rubbing alcohol on the needle, he wiped it clean.

I backed away as far as I could go on the counter, trying to get as far away from the needle as I could. "Don't they have less painful methods of stitches these days?"

He looked up at me incredulously. "Are you telling me that you're afraid of needles?"

"Maybe," I said, keeping my eyes off the needle.

"So, the great Sabrina Grimm doesn't mind getting run through with a sword, or even get arrows shot at her, but a needle is within touching distance and she freaks? I never would've guessed."

"Shut up," I mumbled. My voice was shaky, from fear and complete exhaustion.

Puck looked at me then, serious again. "I'm not going to hurt you, Grimm."

"I know," I admitted to my hands. "It's just…"

Puck pulled me towards him and kissed me. Pulling back, he held up an empty syringe, a small smile on his face. "You won't feel a thing."

And then I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed, my covers pulled over me. Sitting up, I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. 8:01 pm. I'd slept all day.

I felt a tug on my side. Pulling up my shirt, I saw stitches running about two inches up my right side. Memories came flooding back from yesterday. It seemed like the longest day in my life, and it probably was.

A tray full of food was next to my clock, along with a glass of water. I took a sip of the water, set the glass down, and tried standing up.

I was about to hoist myself out of the bed when my door exploded open.

"Long time, no see," the happy voice of Bluebeard was emanating from the doorway.

He was standing in the doorway, grinning at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"The fairy boy," he said.

"You want _Puck_? Why?" What could they possibly need Puck for? "He's not going to join the Hand, if that's what you want."

"You have no idea, do you?" he asked me, his grin widening.

"No idea about what?" He was starting to not make sense, not that he did much before, but…

"You really think this war is about just the barrier?"

This made me think, "Well…yeah. What else could it be about?"

"I don't know why I'm explaining this, but you might as well know so that you can say your goodbyes. You see, the fairy boy's family has the power to bring down the barrier. Not the boy himself, since he's not of age yet, but if he was older, he would be able to."

"But that's not possible," I argued.

"Oh, but it is. And if he signs over his power to the Master, then he can take down the barrier, since he is of age. That will also give the Master access to the faerie money, which will be his to take, no problem."

"What makes you think that Puck will agree to this?"

"He'll agree all right," Bluebeard said, "Or else." He pulled out a gun, and I tried not to scream.

**Puck's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I'd slept some, then waited for Grimm to wake up. Fairy sedative was pretty strong, so she should be out for a couple of more hours before-

"_NO!_" shrieked a voice from upstairs. Sabrina.

"Shit."


End file.
